What Could've Been (was What if)
by MaxWH
Summary: Chapter 9 Uploaded. Continues the story from 3x07 with a few changes. Will Clarke and Lexa be able to find their someday or will all be lost?
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes:** I haven't written in a while so this might be really bad. Comments and suggestions are welcome.

I usually write late at night so if there are any spelling and/or grammar issues please let me know.

Thoughts will be in italics

Comments and suggestions are welcome.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own ideas

 **Summary:** Continues the story from 3x07 with a few changes.

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

Clarke walked into her room smiling and closed the door behind her. Leaning into it Clarke took a deep breath trying to focus on what was about to happen but her mind continued to pull her back into the warm bed she had just left. Every bit of her wanted to walk back into Lexa's room and hide away from the world but she knew that Octavia was right. Her people needed her. They would always need her. She just hoped that one day, one day soon, the conflict would be over and there would be peace throughout the 13 clans so that for once since landing on Earth she would be able to live. Clarke took another deep breath before pushing herself off the door.

Her smile quickly faded when she saw a beat up and unconscious Murphy tied to the chair next to her bed. She paused for a moment before jumping into healer mood and ran towards Murphy quickly checking him over while trying to untie him.

"He's alive" a voice said.

She looked up to see Titus standing across the room "What did you do to my friend?" she asked.

"Your friend was caught stealing from people on their way to the Polis market" Titus informed her.

Clarke looked back at Murphy as he was starting to come around "you're going to be ok" she whispered as she went to remove the gag from his mouth.

"Please don't do that" Titus ordered but Clarke didn't stop until Titus pulled a gun from behind his back. Clarke slowly stood and raised her hands while stepping away from Murphy, who was pulling on his restraints trying to break free but all he could do was watch.

"Titus, what is this about?" she asked her voice shaking as her mind frantically went through the possibilities of getting both herself and Murphy out of there.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this, Clarke. Truly, I am" he said moving closer to her.

"I'm leaving, right now. Octavia's waiting for me. Just let me take Murphy and we'll go" she tried reasoning with him.

"Wish I could but Lexa will never execute her duty while you live" he told her raising the gun.

"Titus, you don't want to do this" Clarke said while taking a few steps towards the door and away from Murphy hoping Titus would follow her movements, inwardly sighing when he did. She continued inching towards the door trying to put as much space between herself and Murphy as she could so if the gun went off he wouldn't be in danger.

"Don't move Clarke" Titus ordered and she stopped. Through the gag Murphy tried to say something that Clarke couldn't fully make out but guessed it was something along the lines of 'run'. Clarke looked towards Murphy and shook her head indicating she wasn't going to leave without him.

Clarke remained calm and looked back at Titus. If she could make it to the door then she could run into the hall for help but what if someone was there and Titus pulled the trigger, she couldn't put any more lives in danger. She needed to try and stop him.

"Think, Titus. She'll know it was you" she tried once again to get through to him _'Come on Titus just let me leave'_ her thoughts pleaded but she knew that he would never do that. Not now. He believed that love is weakness. He believed that she was a threat that could cost Lexa her life. He believed in jus drein jus daun. He held those beliefs close and at one time Lexa did too. But Lexa learned to believe that life should be about more than just surviving or at the very least she was starting to and it was all because of her. All of this was because of her.

"She'll believe it was him, Skaikru weapon in the hands of a Skaikru thief. She might even be angry enough to declare war" he said pulling the trigger.

Clarke ducked behind a chair as the bullet ricocheted off the metal bed post. He tried again but ended up missing and hitting a vase. Clarke stayed ducked down behind the chair thankful that Grounders had terrible aim due to the fact that they had never used guns before.

"Titus, please you don't want to do this" she pleaded from her hiding place.

"I have no choice, Clarke" he told her taking aim once again.

"That's the thing Titus, we all have a choice" she said getting to her feet, hands raised and stepping out from behind the chair. "I know that all you want to do is protect Lexa and I understand that this is difficult" she said hoping one last time to get through to him. "I know that this is your job. Your purpose" she continued "You were there when she lost Costia. She made the Coalition to stop war between the clans to make peace. That is what she wants" she said never taking her eyes off him. She could see that his hand holding the gun had started to shake unfamiliar with its weight and hoped that he wouldn't be able to hold it up much longer. "I know that change is difficult but someone needs to because …" Clarke was cut off by a pounding on her door and the sounds of a gunshot rang in her ears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes:** I don't know anything about gunshot wounds or how to treat them but I did some research and tried. If I got anything wrong please let me know.

I'm learning Trigedasleng and will use Trigedasleng for words and phrases I know and that are pretty common, at least to me. English translations will be in parentheses. If I get anything wrong please let me know and I'll fix them.

Thoughts will be in italics

If you see any inconsistencies, spelling and/or grammar issues please let me know.

Comments and suggestions are welcome.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own ideas

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

"She'll believe it was him, Skaikru weapon in the hands of a Skaikru thief. She might even be angry enough to declare war" he said pulling the trigger.

Clarke ducked behind a chair as the bullet ricocheted off the metal bed post. He tried again but ended up missing and hitting a vase. Clarke stayed ducked down behind the chair thankful that Grounders had terrible aim due to the fact that they had never used guns before.

"Titus, please you don't want to do this" she pleaded from her hiding place.

"I have no choice, Clarke" he told her taking aim once again.

"That's the thing Titus, we all have a choice" she said getting to her feet, hands raised and stepping out from behind the chair. "I know that all you want to do is protect Lexa and I understand that this is difficult" she said hoping one last time to get through to him. "I know that this is your job. Your purpose" she continued "You were there when she lost Costia. She made the Coalition to stop war between the clans to make peace. That is what she wants" she said never taking her eyes off him. She could see that his hand holding the gun had started to shake unfamiliar with its weight and hoped that he wouldn't be able to hold it up much longer. "I know that change is difficult but someone needs to because …" Clarke was cut off by a pounding on her door and the sounds of a gunshot rang in her ears.

000~~~*~~~000

Pain.

Everything moved in slow motion, the door flew open slamming into the wall causing the glass to shatter.

Each piece fell with its own unique sound.

"CLARKE!" she heard someone's muffled call which Clarke thought was weird because the sound of the glass was so clear a second ago but the voice… the voice was different. It seemed further away somehow.

" _That pain, where is it coming from?"_ she thought.

"Titus, what have you done? Clarke? Clarke, look at me." There was that voice again and then the feeling of a hand around the back of her neck pulling her from the hard floor while another brushed the hair from her face. Clarke could hear another voice in the room but it was too far away from Clarke to make out what it was saying.

All she could focus on was the hand on her face that slowly brought the world back to normal and the voice that continued to call to her …

"Lexa" Clarke said her voice cracking as the pain rushed through her body, her hands immediately reaching for the wound on her leg.

"Clarke, what do I do?" Lexa panicked as she held Clarke close.

"We need … We need to stop the bleeding" Clarke managed to get out between the pain and broken breathes. "Rope or something, tie it above the wound to slow the bleeding. Bandages…"

"Titus, untie him and give me the rope then go get me bandages now" Lexa yelled. Clarke's eyes began to close "No no no no. Clarke you need stay with me" she said shaking her body "Come on. I need your spirit to stay where it is" she said as she turned her head to the guard that had followed her into the room "Ge a fisa, Naw!" (Get a healer, Now!) she yelled before turning back to Clarke, her eyes open once again.

Titus returned with the rope passing it to Lexa "Heda, I…" Lexa cut him off with a look that caused him to back away. Lexa then removed Clarke's head from her lap and tied the rope around her thigh as tight as she could make it. Clarke hissed at the pain. Titus returned with the bandages and a bowl of water and placed them on the floor next to the Commander. "Start a fire" she ordered not taking her eyes off Clarke.

Meanwhile, Murphy had moved over to Clarke placing his jacket underneath her head "Hey princess, you're going to be alright."

"Thanks. Help Lexa keep pressure on the wound" Clarke told him and with that Murphy disappeared from her view while Lexa's returned concern filled her eyes.

"Clarke, I have a healer coming. They should be here soon. Your spirit isn't going anywhere" Lexa told her placing a hand on her cheek with a smile. Clarke nodded back as she leaned into her touch.

Clarke laid there for what felt like hours trying to focus on anything but the pain to no avail. Clarke closed her eyes for a moment as she felt the bleeding slow and for that she was grateful and now onto the next problem…

"Alright princess the bleeding is slowing but you still have a bullet in your leg, any ideas?" Murphy asked placing a new bandage over the bullet hole.

"We need to remove the bullet. The longer it's there the easier it is for me to get an infection which will led to major problems." Clarke was trying hard to hide the amount of pain she was truly in knowing it would only angrier Lexa further.

"What do you need?" Lexa asked.

"A knife, fire" she paused as the pain got too much "alcohol or at least something to clean the knife and the wound with" she finished as her body began to shiver.

Lexa turned to the guard who was already pulling out his knife from his belt before she could say word and past it to her. "You need to take the bullet out before you close the wound" she explained.

"Clarke, your shaking" Lexa said with worry in her eyes.

"I know. It's from the blood loss… my body's going into shock. I need a blanket and you need to keep me awake" Clarke told her through chattering teeth both from the cold and pain.

Before Lexa could act upon this another guard walked into the room followed closely by a healer. Lexa informed the healer what Clarke had said and she went straight to work removing Murphy's hands from the wound and ripping her pants leg so that she could get a better look. Clarke hissed as the movement jostled her leg and Lexa's grabbed her hand. Murphy stood up and pulled a blanket off the bed placing it over her before returning to her side.

"Heda, have her drink this it'll help with the pain" the healer said passing Lexa a small vial.

Clarke was fading in and out of consciousness but opened her eyes as she felt Lexa lift her head "Clarke, I need you to drink this" the Commander said putting the vial to her lips and Clarke drank coughing a little at the taste "that was gross" she whispered.

"I need the both of you to keep her still while I remove the bullet" the healer said looking between the Commander and Murphy. Murphy held down her legs being as careful as he could while Lexa held onto her upper body.

"Clarke, Terra is going to take the bullet out. I'm going need you to stay with me and try not to move" Clarke nodded tightening her jaw waiting for the pain she knew was about to come.

"Just look at me" Lexa smiled caressing her face.

It took a few minutes but the bullet was finally removed and Clarke lifted her head to see how it was going and smiled a little "I'm lucky you guys can't shoot" she said laying her head back onto Lexa's lap "this could have gone really sideways if he had hit the artery" she finished causing Lexa to glare up at Titus.

"Don't …" Clarke started but was cut off by a radiating fire forming on her leg. Her mind went blank and a distant scream filled her ears.

The fire turned into a dull flame and her vision returned.

"I'm not ready to lose you, Klark" she said leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her cheek "Not yet."

"I'm right here" Clarke whispered back before groaning. A flash of panic passed over the Commander's face. "Octavia's going to kill me" Clarke said as she tried to get up but a hand pushed her back down.

"You can't travel" Lexa informed her.

"You have a hole in your leg I think she'll understand" Murphy said passing some bandages to Terra.

"The kill order" Clarke reminded her.

"I'll handle it."

"Lexa…"

"Enough" Lexa said cutting her off in her commander voice.

"Sha, Heda" Clarke grinned.

"Heda, she has lost a lot of blood and is in need of rest" Terra said.

Clarke's eyes drifted towards Titus, "he was trying to protect you" Clarke said turning back to Lexa "Remember jus nou drain jus daun" (Blood much not have blood) she whispered as her eyes closed and she faded into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes:** Thank you for all your amazing comments, favs and follows.

I'm learning Trigedasleng and will use Trigedasleng for words and sentences I know and that are pretty common, at least to me. English translations will be in parentheses. If I get anything wrong please let me know and I'll fix them.

If you see any inconsistencies, spelling and/or grammar issues please let me know.

Comments and suggestions are welcome.

Also I've fixed some grammar things I found in the previous chapters

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own ideas

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

The fire turned into a dull flame and her vision returned.

"I'm not ready to lose you, Klark" she said leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her cheek "Not yet."

"I'm right here" Clarke whispered back before groaning. A flash of panic passed over the Commander's face. "Octavia's going to kill me" Clarke said as she tried to get up but a hand pushed her back down.

"You can't travel" Lexa informed her.

"You have a hole in your leg I think she'll understand" Murphy said passing some bandages to Terra.

"The kill order" Clarke reminded her.

"I'll handle it."

"Lexa…"

"Enough" Lexa said cutting her off in her commander voice.

"Sha, Heda" Clarke grinned.

"Heda, she has lost a lot of blood and is in need of rest" Terra said.

Clarke's eyes drifted towards Titus, "he was trying to protect you" Clarke said turning back to Lexa "Remember jus nou drain jus daun" (Blood much not have blood) she whispered as her eyes closed and she faded into darkness.

000~~~*~~~000

The light burned Clarke's eyes as she fought to open them. Her vision blurred and a dull throbbing came from the upper part of her leg which only increased when she tried to move. Once she was able to fully open her eyes, Clarke noticed that she was still in her room. Everything looked as it did the night before except the blood had been cleaned from the floor. Her eyes were drawn to the IV tube that was sticking out of her hand "Mom" she whispered with a smile as her eyes followed the tube to the saline bag hanging from her bed post.

Again Clarke tried to push herself up locking her jaw as the pain increased once more but ignored it.

"You shouldn't be moving, Wanheda" a voice caught Clarke's attention.

"Nyko?"

Nyko walked up to the bed "You're healing quickly but you still need rest."

"Is my mother here? How long have I been asleep? What happened to Murphy? Octavia? Clarke asked trying to get to her feet.

"Easy, Wanheda" Nyko said placing a hand on her shoulder "It is only now midday. Your mother still resides in Arkadia but she has taught me much during your time in the woods" Nyko informed her while changing the bandage and checking the IV bag before sitting down in the chair next to the bed. Clarke looked confused but before she could ask anything Nyko continued "Heda had a messenger inform Octavia about what happened last night. Octavia snuck into the Skaikru camp and retrieved some supplies from Abby. As for you friend Murphy, Heda ordered him cleaned up and released. Last I heard he was with Octavia hiding in a cave near Arkadia until the situation with the Skaikru is resolved."

Clarke nodded and pulled the IV out of her hand and went to get off the bed "I have to get to Arkadia. By now the kill order will be in affect and I have t…"

Nyko stood trying to stop her "Wanheda, please. Heda is taking care of that, you must rest" Nyko said.

Pain coursed through her as she tested her legs weight limit "I've rested enough" Clarke said limping over to her closet and pulled out her jacket.

"And where do you think you're going?" Lexa asked as she entered the room.

"I have to get to Arkaida" Clarke said "I'm sor…" Lexa held up her hand cutting her off.

"Leave us" Nyko bowed his head and made his way towards the door "Mochof" (Thank you) she said as he passed and closed the door behind him.

Lexa walked further into the room and closer to Clarke "Klark, beja…" (Please)

"No Lexa. Thank you for getting Murphy and Octavia to safety but the kill order is already in affect which means me being here is placing yo…" she paused looking up "everything in danger."

Lexa half grinned "I have dealt with it. The ambassadors aren't pleased about your presence here and many actually voted to have you killed as an example. However, after I made them aware of the events of last night it seemed to have eased their fears for the time being. Though some are still uneasy and wish for you to leave as soon as you are able. There are even more guards than usual patrolling the city as well as the Tower."

"You told them about Titus?" Clarke questioned.

Lexa paused and placed her hands behind her back and straitened as if she was about to address Titus or one of the other ambassadors "I had to leave Titus's name out of it for now. His role to the Commander's Spirit is important therefore…" Lexa took a deep breath trying to figure out a way for Clarke to understand but not having the time to explain she simply said "it's complicated" and paused waiting for Clarke to lash out, waiting for her to demand more information but she didn't. Clarke nodded understanding and Lexa's her arms fell to her side once more her body at ease.

Clarke understood that if the clans learned that Titus, the Commanders most loyal subject, went against her orders then her leadership and strength would be in question again and they couldn't have that. Not now. Not ever again.

"What will happen to Titus?"

Lexa turned and walked towards the window looking out at her city "For now Titus will remain in the Sanctuary until this matter with Arkadia is resolved. Once it's over his loyalty will be put into question if he passes he will continue his duties as Fleimkepa however if he fails he will be stripped of his title and banished to the dead zone."

Clarke walked up beside her "I'm sorry. This is all my fault. If I hadn't…"

"Clarke you have nothing to apologize for. He made his choice and you couldn't have prevented his actions anymore then I" Lexa interrupted her.

"What if he tries again?"

"Then his head will be mine," Lexa answered rubbing her thumb against Clarke's cheek.

Clarke gave her a nod but her eyes spoke a different story and Lexa knew it.

"So, what is the story we are going with?" she asked.

Lexa watched Clarke amazed by how easy it was for her to jump from one moment to the next. Lexa smiled wrapping her arms around the blonde Skai girl pulling her close in one swift motion "There was an assassin and the great Wanheda put her life in danger killing the intruder before he could complete his mission" Lexa said as she leaned in and giving Clarke a soft kiss. "I thought I was going to lose you" Lexa said a tear falling from her eyes as she pressed their foreheads together "there was so much blood."

"Shhh" Clarke said wiping away the tear and pulling her into a tight hug "Ai gonplei ste nou odon. I'm not going anywhere" (My fight is not over) she paused slowly lifted Lexa's head looking into her eyes "not yet" she said giving Lexa a soft kiss "Thank you for saving my life" Clarke whispered as the kiss deepened.

They stood there kissing as the sun shined through the window. Neither one of them wanted to be the first one to pull away both knowing that they would have too. Their people come first.

Eventually Clarke broke the kiss with a sigh and pressed their foreheads together "I know you want me to stay but …"

"You can't" Lexa finished "Maybe someday" she offered with a smile before putting a small amount of distance between them. "I'll have a healer give you some herbs for the pain and guards will accompany you to the blockade to ensure your safety. Klark…" she paused become uneasy and gently caressed Clarke's cheek "don't do anything that will put your life in danger" she finished her eyes pleading.

Clarke nodded, a soft smile spreading across Lexa's lips. Clarke knew where Lexa's fear was steaming from and she didn't want to decline her request but she had stop Pike which wasn't going to be easy. "Don't worry. I have a plan" Clarke told her kissing her one more time before limping towards the door.

Lexa knew Clarke would do what she could to stay safe but it was the Skaikru she didn't trust. They were unpredictable and if they truly believe Clarke to have abandoned them they was no telling what they would do. Lexa stood there for a moment watching Clarke leave trying to gather herself wanting nothing more than to go grab Clarke and lock her in this room for her own protection but the Commander knew that that was not an opinion. She needed to trust in Clarke's plan whatever it was. So the Commander stood there forcing back the tears, slowing her heart and taking a few deep breathe. Once Lexa was safely hidden away, the Commander followed Clarke out of the room to make the arrangements for Clarke's journey.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes:** Just so everyone knows I didn't watch 3x08 and will no longer be watching the show but my friend gave me a brief overview. That being said this chapter takes place during 3x08.

Main points from the episode (in case you didn't watch): Pike is an idiot and starts a witch hunt. Kane and company come up with a plan to turn Pike over to the Grounders. Sinclair gets himself arrest. Lincoln kicks some guard ass. Kane kidnaps Pike but Bellamy is still being a mindless pawn and stops him. Sinclair, Lincoln, and Kane are about to be executed for treason. Bellamy leaves Arkaida to get help from his sister. (Did I miss anything?)

Thoughts will be in italics

If you see any inconsistencies, spelling and/or grammar issues please let me know.

Comments and suggestions are welcome.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own ideas

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

They stood there kissing as the sun shined through the window. Neither one of them wanted to be the first one to pull away both knowing that they would have too. Their people come first.

Eventually Clarke broke the kiss with a sigh and pressed their foreheads together "I know you want me to stay but …"

"You can't" Lexa finished "Maybe someday" she offered with a smile before putting a small amount of distance between them. "I'll have a healer give you some herbs for the pain and guards will accompany you to the blockade to ensure your safety. Klark…" she paused become uneasy and gently caressed Clarke's cheek "don't do anything that will put your life in danger" she finished her eyes pleading.

Clarke nodded, a soft smile spreading across Lexa's lips. Clarke knew where Lexa's fear was steaming from and she didn't want to decline her request but she had stop Pike which wasn't going to be easy. "Don't worry. I have a plan" Clarke told her kissing her one more time before limping towards the door.

Lexa knew Clarke would do what she could to stay safe but it was the Skaikru she didn't trust. They were unpredictable and if they truly believe Clarke to have abandoned them they was no telling what they would do. Lexa stood there for a moment watching Clarke leave trying to gather herself wanting nothing more than to go grab Clarke and lock her in this room for her own protection but the Commander knew that that was not an opinion. She needed to trust in Clarke's plan whatever it was. So the Commander stood there forcing back the tears, slowing her heart and taking a few deep breathe. Once Lexa was safely hidden away, the Commander followed Clarke out of the room to make the arrangements for Clarke's journey.

000~~~*~~~000

The ride to the blockade had been long and did little to help with the pain that was exploding from Clarke's leg but they couldn't stop. They were already behind schedule because by the time Lexa had allowed her to leave Polis the sun was far in the western sky and her convoy included 2 of Lexa's personal guards, 5 warriors and Nyko, which was a compromise. However, Clarke suspected that Lexa had sent out a portal ahead of them as well as one to follow them.

Once they reached the blockade Clarke quickly jumped off her horse, nearly falling as her leg gave out from underneath her but Nyko quickly caught her before she hit the ground without anyone noticing.

"Mochof" (Thank you) Clarke whispered swallowing some herbs he had passed her and entered Indra's tent.

It felt like hours had past before they finally come to an agreement. Indra and the other generals didn't approve of Clarke's plan at first but after some heavy convincing the generals believed in the Wanheda or at least had decided to allow her the time to try it her way before taking matters into their own hands. When Clarke left the tent the sun was setting and she took a deep breathe calming herself from the stress meeting. Clarke quickly made her way towards the line that separated Skaikru from the rest of the world.

"Wanheda" Indra called from behind her stopping her right before she had crossed the line.

"Indra?" Clarke questioned as she turned to face the warrior.

"This plan…"

"We have already discussed this in length" Clarke cut her off.

"Heda won't like it" Indra informed her and Clarke nodded.

"We are out of options and this is the only way. She'll understand that." Clarke paused knowing full well Lexa would understand in time but she wouldn't agree with the plan that Clarke had constructed no matter how much tried to converse her otherwise. "Once I step over that line it won't matter. She'll do what she has to protect her people. Thank you, Indra" Clarke continued holding out her arm and after a second Indra grabbed her arm, giving her a slight nod before turning back to her people and disappearing into the crowd of warriors. Clarke stood there for another moment before taking a few steps backwards crossing the line entering the point of no return.

"Anyone home?" Clarke called as she hopped down into Lincoln's cave but when Clarke turned the corner she was met with a sword to her throat. "Hello to you too" Clarke chuckled softly.

"Oh my god, Clarke" Octavia said quickly sheathing her sword and pulling Clarke into a tight hug "the messenger stopped Indra and I and told us what happened. Well actually all he told us was that you were shot. Then Murphy showed up a little after day break and told me the rest. Are you alright?" Octavia bellowed out in one breathe pulling away and looking her over from head to toe.

"I'm fine thanks to the Commander, Murphy, a few healers and you. Nkyo told me you got the medicine from my mom. Thanks" she said walking further into the room "Hey, Murphy I never got a chance to say it but thank you too."

"Don't mention it" Murphy said.

"How are you feeling?" she asked stepping closer checking the cuts on his face but he shrugged her off.

"Couldn't be better. Your Grounder Princess had some healer give me the all clear before ordering someone to drag me here" he said looking between Clarke and Octavia.

Clarke nodded "Sorry, if I had known you were in Polis I would have gotten you freed."

"Whatever you say Princess" Murphy said walking away from her.

Clarke rolled her eyes and turned back to Octavia but her eyes landed on a body sitting on a makeshift bed in the corner "Bellamy?"

Bellamy looked up at her his face covered in blood.

"Bellamy, what happened?" she asked kneeling next to him examining his face.

"Pocahontas kicked the King's ass" Murphy once again chimed in as he sat down and started eating some dried meat.

"Nothing looks broken" she told him putting a little pressure on one of his cut making him hiss from the pain. Clarke quickly pulled her hand away giving him an apologetic look as she passed him a rag.

"We don't have time for this, Clarke. Pike is going to kill Lincoln, please tell me you have a plan" Octavia snapped moving between Clarke and her brother.

"Doesn't she always" Murphy proclaimed in true Murphy fashion with a mouth full of food.

"Are you planning on helping?" Clarke threw back at him.

"Do I have a choice?" he snapped back.

Clarke rolled her eyes and stepped around Octavia towards Bellamy "Are you with us?"

Bellamy looked up at her and simply nodded. Clarke could see the regret in his eyes but it didn't matter he was going to have to live with what he had done just like she has. Bellamy sat there afraid to say anything but even if he wasn't he didn't even know where to start so he remained silent.

"Fine" Clarke said as she sat on the ground and began explaining her plan to the small group.

"That sounds great and all but how exactly do we get in?" Murphy asked.

"Does that mean you've decided to help?" she asked causing Murphy to shrug.

"You and Octavia will sneak in through the passage" Clarke said answering his question.

"And what about you?" Octavia asked "It's not like you can just walk through the front gate."

"Actually, that's exactly what's going to happen" she said looking towards Bellamy "but first I need to change" Clarke explained before leaving the room and returning a few minutes later looking more Skaikru than Grounder.

"Just for the recorded I want to point out how this is a horrible idea and it will most likely get us all killed" Murphy said as he walked passed Clarke.

"Noted" was her only response and the small group gathered what they needed and headed towards Arkadia.

Standing on the top of the hill looking down at Arkadia for the first time filled Clarke with fear. Many things had changed in the months that she had been away. Back then her people feared the Mountain Men and tolerated the Grounders but after watching how they interacted in Polis Clarke had hope they were working towards building a future without the fear of violence or war. However within one night it that moment of peace was blown to hell because of Pike's actions. She wasn't sure if her plan was going work but that never mattered before. Her people needed her or at least that's what she kept being told. She didn't know if it was true. She only knew that if this plan failed Lexa would have no other choice but to destroy Arkadia and the Skaikru would become nothing more than a memory eventually turned into a tale to show how far the Commander would go to protect her people as the years passed.

Clarke was brought out of her thoughts by a hand gently grabbing her arm "ready?" Bellamy asked.

"As I'll ever be" Clarke answered placing her hands behind her back letting him handcuff her. She didn't trust Bellamy but he was her only choice. She didn't know what Pike was planning but knew that Pike trusted Bellamy and that is what she needed. He was her only way in.

It was a short, quiet journey to the main gate and all Clarke could do was take a deep breath as they got closer and hope that even after everything she did her people would listen.

"Open the gate. It's Bellamy" someone called from the guard tower and the gate swung opened.

Three guards, none of whom Clarke recognized, appeared in front of them guns raised "Who's that?"

"Clarke Griffin" Bellamy said roughly pushing her through the gate causing her to stumble before he firmly grabbed hold of her arm.

"Clarke?" Monty asked coming up from behind one of the men lowering his gun and giving Bellamy a questionable look.

"Hey Monty" she said with a small smile.

"Shut up" Bellamy ordered tightening his grip on Clarke's arm "Keep an eye on her while I go inform Pike" Bellamy continued pushing her towards Monty and headed towards the Ark as the gate locked behind her.

"You shouldn't have come here" Monty whispered into her ear leading her away from the crowd that was beginning to form.

"You're my people" she whispered back "I didn't leave you in Mount Weather and I wasn't going to leave you here."

"But you did leave" he reminded her.

"I know and I'll explain everything but right now we need to stop Pike from starting yet another war. I have a plan but I'm going to need your help. Will you help me?" she asked looking into his eyes, praying if his answer was no he wouldn't turn her in to Pike.

Monty looked at her weighing his opinions. A part of him hated her for leaving, for making him a part of the destruction of the mountain and the massacre but the other part knew she had always done what was needed to protect them and no matter what happened she wouldn't stop until they were all safe.

Clarke saw the furry in his eyes and worried that he too sided with Pike but then the furry faded replaced with hope "If anyone can get us out of this mess it's you. What do you need me to do?"

Clarke let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and informed Monty of his role.

"Do you think it will work?" Monty asked.

Clarke nodded towards the crowd forming "it's already starting" she said and they watched as the guards were trying to prevent people from getting to close by either making them go inside or trying to get them to go back to work but the harder they tried the more people seemed to appear. Then the whispering started and Clarke heard her name a few times along with Grounders and Mountain Men. Some looked confused and angry, others concerned but mostly people wanted to know what was going on. Clarke's eyes were drawn to a few familiar faces from the drop ship but shook her head as they tried to push past the guards stopping them instantly.

"Looks like the prodigal daughter has returned" Pike announced "Clarke Griffin" he called loud enough for the crowd to hear "or is it Wanheda now?" he asked as the crowd quieted down.

Clarke looked at him unfazed.

"What brings you here Wanheda? Did your Commander send you here with another message?"

"No message, Pike. I came back because this is my home. These are _my_ people" she declared stepping closer to him putting an emphasis on 'my'.

"I know some of what your mother allowed you to get away with but I'm Chancellor now Clarke and you will show me respect" Pike informed her with a little extra authority in his voice.

Clarke grinned "I heard about that and what a bang up job you've been doing. Killing people, attacking innocent villagers and now there is a blockade right outside" she articulated with a smirk.

"I did what I had to do to protect us" Pike stated.

Clarke took a quick glance towards the crowd before she rested her eyes back on Pike, "did you really?" she asked him raising her voice a little noticing that one of the guards had pulled out his stock baton but she didn't back down.

"That's enough" he called "Clarke Griffin you are under arrest for treason. Your trial will begin tomorrow and your fate will be decided" he called out "Take her and lock her up" he ordered and with that two guards grabbed her and lead her away.

Clarke could only smile because with everyone's attention focused on her no one noticed when Monty and Bellamy had slipped away.

It has begun.

 **Author Notes:** At the moment I'm conflicted about what to do with Bellamy, Monty's Mom Hannah and Miller's boyfriend Bryan. Any ideas?


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Notes:** Just so everyone knows I didn't watch 3x08 and will no longer be watching the show but my friend gave me a brief overview. That being said this chapter takes place during 3x08 and includes bits from the trailer.

Main points from the episode (in case you didn't watch): Pike is an idiot and starts a witch hunt. Kane and company come up with a plan to turn Pike over to the grounders. Sinclair gets himself arrest. Lincoln kicks some guard ass. Kane kidnaps Pike but Bellamy is still being a mindless pawn and stops him. Sinclair, Lincoln, and Kane are about to be executed for treason. Bellamy leaves Arkaida to get help from his sister. (Did I miss anything?)

Thoughts will be in italics

If you see any inconsistencies, spelling and/or grammar issues please let me know.

Comments and suggestions are welcome.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own ideas

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

"Looks like the prodigal daughter has returned" Pike announced "Clarke Griffin" he called loud enough for the crowd to hear "or is it Wanheda now?" he asked as the crowd quieted down.

Clarke looked at him unfazed.

"What brings you here Wanheda? Did your Commander send you here with another message?"

"No message, Pike. I came back because this is my home. These are _my_ people" she declared stepping closer to him putting an emphasis on 'my'.

"I know some of what your mother allowed you to get away with but I'm Chancellor now Clarke and you will show me respect" Pike informed her with a little extra authority in his voice.

Clarke grinned "I heard about that and what a bang up job you've been doing. Killing people, attacking innocent villagers and now there is a blockade right outside" she articulated with a smirk.

"I did what I had to do to protect us" Pike stated.

Clarke took a quick glance towards the crowd before she rested her eyes back on Pike, "did you really?" she asked him raising her voice a little noticing that one of the guards had pulled out his stock baton but she didn't back down.

"That's enough" he called "Clarke Griffin you are under arrest for treason. Your trial will begin tomorrow and your fate will be decided" he called out "Take her and lock her up" he ordered and with that two guards grabbed her and lead her away.

Clarke could only smile because with everyone's attention focused on her no one noticed when Monty and Bellamy had slipped away.

It has begun.

000~~~*~~~000

Clarke was led to one of the interrogation rooms where the guards handcuffed to the arms of the chair before leaving without a word. Clarke looked around the room taking a breath pulling on the restraints. There was only one other time Clarke sat in an interrogation room and it was right after her father was floated. The room contained nothing expect 2 chairs and a table that separated them, all which were bolted to the floor. There was a camera in the upper corner opposite the door to the room and the door had a small window that allowed the guards to keep a watchful eye on their prisoner. She had spent hours inside that room trying to convince Kane that she didn't know anything about the air system or what her father was planning but it didn't matter she already knew that she had a one way ticket to the Skybox. Clarke was brought out of the memory by someone banging on the door causing Clarke to sit up as straight as her restraints would allow ready to take on whoever walked in but quickly relaxed when it turned out to be Monty and Bellamy.

Clarke glanced over to the camera but Monty just gave her a grin "I deactivated it so we can talk" Monty said as they walked further into the room.

"How are you holding up?" Bellamy asked kneeling next to her while Monty went to work on the camera.

"I should be asking the both of you that" Clarke told him.

"Clarke, I …"

"Not now, Bellamy. We have work to do and an apology right now is not going to cut it" she said cutting him off. "Murphy and Octavia should be getting into position. Did you get what you needed from my mom?"

"We got our end covered" Bellamy told her giving her a small grin.

"Just like old times" Monty said finishing up and walked over to them "it's all set. You should be able to control the camera remotely with the click of this button. I just need to configure somethings in the control room so when you see the red LED light flash 3 times push the button so we can make sure it works. To let you know the system is working I'll flash the light twice" he told her attaching the button to her fathers' watch. "Once we know the camera works we'll test the mic" he continued hiding a wireless mic inside her shirt. "Can you reach it?" he asked.

Clarke tried and then nodded "Thanks" she said giving him a small grin. "What's happening with everyone in holding?"

"Their executions have been postponed because of your arrival. At the moment Pike is assessing the situation with the blockade and will be meeting with the council in the morning. Then he'll start your trail."

"More like an interrogation then a trial" Monty corrected.

"He's ordering everyone to the common area to watch. Pike's going to focus on the Grounders. He's going to try to make you prove that the Grounders are dangerous. He wants the people to believe you're on his side and if he can't do that he'll try to turn the people against you. He also wants to know the Commanders weakness" Bellamy told her.

"Predictable" Clarke said looking between them but they looked worried. Clarke gave them a soft smile "Hey, don't worry about me. I'll be alright. We've been in tighter spots then this" she told them but they still seemed uneasy and a part of her wasn't even sure. Clarke lowered her eyes to the floor "look, if this doesn't work I need the both of you to promise me that you will get as many of our people and the prisoners out of here and bring them to the blockade. Don't bring any weapons. Tell Indra that I sent you and that you support me, the Commander and the Coalition. Bellamy, Lexa may just banish you from her lands for your involvement in the massacre but I know that whatever she plans it'll be better then what she'll do to those left in Arkadia" she told him.

"We got this" Monty said with determination in his voice while placing a hand on her shoulder "but if anything goes wrong we promise we will protect our people" he whispered seeing that Clarke needed to hear those words.

"Thank you and please be careful. Don't take any unnecessary risks" she told them.

"I should go, things to finish" Monty said giving Clarke a short hug before heading towards the door "it's good to have you back Clarke" he said before leaving Bellamy and Clarke sitting in an awkward silence.

"You should go too" Clarke told him.

Bellamy just shook his head "Clarke, I was just trying to do…"

"…what was best for our people. I know Bellamy because that's all I've ever done. But I trusted you to protect them when I couldn't. I trusted you to maintain some sort of peace but instead you started the war that I had prevented. Now if this doesn't work Pike will attack and more of our people will die along with the Grounders" Clarke almost yelled.

Bellamy lowered his head and pushed away from her getting to his feet "you keep defending them. They left us to die and you still can't see that can you" he said turning back to her. "Her army is sitting out there waiting to kill us right now and you're still trying to protect them."

"You know the only reason there is an army outside is because you massacre 300 of their people and then attacked a village. What was she supposed to do?" she argued and stopped waiting for him to answer but he just stood in silence. Knowing she needed to try something else, Clarke took a breath to calm herself and continued "Bellamy, I hated her every day. I was consumed by it. After she brought me to Polis I tried to kill her but I couldn't. Not because I didn't get a chance or because I didn't have the means but because I realized she was right. A part of me, even if it is a small part, knew that if Dante offered me that deal to save our people at the expense of theirs I would have thought about it. I don't know if I would have taken it but I would have considered it and in a way I did make the same choice she did. She sacrificed us to save her people and I killed the Mountain Men to save ours. We aren't that different, Bellamy" she told him. "Lexa and I both made the hard call and no matter how tortured we may be by those decisions our people are free" she finished hoping he would at least begin to understand.

"We are nothing like them" he informed her.

"Aren't we?" she asked.

Bellamy remained silent "I can't trust them" he said.

"I'm not asking you to trust them or me. I'm asking you to help me save our people by stopping this war" she said. Bellamy nodded turning away from her again "but Bellamy you should remember that your friend Lincoln is Trikru and so is your sister whether you want to believe it or not. They are part of the _them_ you keep referring to" she told him putting an emphasis on 'them'.

He didn't respond as he walked to the door "you should know that Pike used most of the ammo on the army. If the Commander attacks we won't be able to defend ourselves for long and he knows it" Bellamy said before leaving.

Clarke sat alone for a few hours before the LED light flashed, she tested the button and then the mic whispering a few words both worked and a small smile formed on her face before she returned to her own thoughts.

The silence of her room was comforting however it was short lived. Every time Clarke was on the verge of sleep music would pound through the speakers or someone would turn the door into a drum set jolting her awake. _'Sleep deprivation'_ she thought with a groan when it happened for the fourth time. Clarke looked up at the camera and rolled her eyes hoping that Pike was watching.

For a while she just sat there fighting off sleep until she couldn't and her eyes closed again. In the back of her mind she waited for the music or the banging to start but it never came and she finally drifted into a deeper sleep.

BANG!

She jolted awake jumping to her feet only to be forced back down by the handcuffs forgetting where she was. After a few seconds her memory returned and she relaxed into the chair her eyes resting on the person sitting opposite her.

"Morning, I hope you had a pleasant night" Pike said opening up the folder that he had slammed onto the table to awaken her.

"It was really restful actually, thanks for asking" Clarke answered. "So what is it that I can do for you, Pike?" she asked sarcastically.

"You're on trial for your crimes, Clarke" he told her.

"Shouldn't my peers be here or at least the rest of the council?" she asked.

"Everyone can see and hear this interview" he told her motioning towards the camera without looking up from the paper work. "You have an interesting file."

"Well, I'm an interesting person" she said sitting up in the chair.

"Arrested for treason on the Ark and locked in solitary for a little over a year before you were sent to Earth with the rest of the delinquents" Pike summaries "Why were you arrested?" he asked.

"Like you said treason" Clarke answered.

Pike gritted his teeth "what did you do that caused your arrest?" Pike asked rephrasing the question.

"Oh, because I knew that the oxygen support system was failing and how my father planned to tell everyone so to keep me quiet they locked me up" she answered.

"Did you agree with him?"

Clarke looked a little confused "what does this have to do with anything? Once we were sent down here we were pardoned for our crimes. What I believed or didn't doesn't matter now" she said.

"That was under the old Chancellor, I've decided to take it upon myself to do a case to case judgement call so did you agree with your father? Did you believe that the people had a right to know?"

"Will that pertain to all the remaining members of the hundred?" she questioned.

"It will pertain to whomever I decide" he answered.

Clarke nodded "ah, so you're playing favorites, I…"

Pike slammed his hands onto the table "Answer the question, Clarke. Did you agree with your father?"

Clarke glanced up at the camera before returning her attention back to Pike "It still doesn't matter what I believe because we are all on the ground now" Clarke answered.

"Fine, if you're not going to talk about that how about we discuss Mount Weather" he said closing the folder.

"It sounds like you already know what happened."

"I do. From what I hear you trusted the Grounders, they betrayed you and you killed everyone."

"The Commander did what was best for her people and I did what I had to do to save mine."

"Really? The Commander left us for dead…"

"Us? Pike were you there because I don't remember seeing you" she said cutting him off. She paused waiting for him to answer and when he didn't she continued. "Yes the Commander called for a retreat after making a deal that saved hundreds if not thousands of her people. Let me ask you Pike if the situation was reversed and the Mountain Men offered you that same deal, would you have taken it?" Clarke threw it at him remembering how Lexa once asked her the same question.

"I would have saved my people" Pike replied instinctively giving Clarke the opening she needed.

"Then tell me something Pike, if you would've taken the deal then why condemn the Commander for doing the same? You wouldn't be trying to make her out to be the bad guy now would you?" she asked.

Pike pushed himself back into the chair and cracked his neck. He pulled out a remote from his pocket, pushed one of the buttons causing the camera to turn off. Seeing the red light disappear Clarke pushed her own button turning it back on. Pike slowly got to his feet, pulled out his shock baton and walked over to her. Clarke smiled "What's the matter Pike did I hit a nerve?" she asked. Pike turned away for a moment before he suddenly plunged the baton into her stomach causing pain to pour through her body. Clarke let out a small scream more for show than anything. After a moment he pulled away, returned to his seat and turned the camera back 'on' which caused Clarke to push her button again. Clarke hung her head for a few more seconds before she looked back up at Pike breathing heavily.

"Let's continue" he said.

The interrogation continued like that for a few hours with Pike asking more about her father, the bridge, the battle at the drop ship where she burned the Grounders alive, and about Mount Weather. Clarke answered all his questions truthfully, jabbing Pike when she could only for her to end up getting hit one way or another and at that point Clarke was sure she had serval second, maybe even some third degree burns on her stomach and arms where he had left the baton for extended periods of time.

"After what happened at Mount Weather, why did you abandon your people?" he asked.

"I had too" Clarke answered.

"You had too? You called yourself their leader. You made all the decisions and then you left them to deal with the fall out. How could you do that?"

Clarke looked up at the camera to show that she was talking to them and not Pike "I left because I bear it so that none of you have to" she said "I left so that the rest of you can live" she said turning to Pike. "I take responsibility for my actions on that mountain. There were 381 people living there and I killed them to save the Skaikru because if I didn't then we would have all died and the only thing I regret is not being able to find another way" she told him. "If you want to condemn me for that then you should be condemning yourself for killing those 300 unarmed, sleeping warriors who volunteered to protect Arkadia against the Ice Nation" Clarke spouted out leaning forward in the chair. Pike reached forward and turned the camera off as fast as he could but it didn't matter Clarke was ready for it and turned it back on "What's the matter Pike can't face what you did?"

"Those warriors would have attacked us. I protected our people" he demanded getting to his feet.

"Are you sure about that or did you just tell the people that so they would back you? You used their fear and anger about what that Ice Nation did for your own gain. When I killed those people they were a threat to us but you… the people you attacked and killed were innocent" she paused for a moment watching him "and you don't even care do you?" Clarke asked looking into his eyes.

"Your right Clarke I don't care. Those savages are all the same. They will take what we have and they will do anything to get it" he spouted back.

"We don't have anything they want" Clarke corrected and Pike punched her across in the face cutting her lip.

Clarke smiled and spat the blood onto the floor "Is that how you convinced them? You told them that the Trikru were going to attack for what exactly? The land? They can't do anything with it now that our ship is here. Guns? They have no need for them" she said not taking her eyes off him.

"Let me guess you told all those people out there that you won the great battle. That it was a war well fought on both sides. Wow, lying to your own people. I wonder what they would think of you when they learn the truth that you and your people didn't even aim and just fried wildly into the crowd hoping the bullets hit someone. Then how you all walked through and executed the wounded without a second thought. Do you think they would still applaud you from saving their lives?" she asked earning herself another shock lash and Clarke screamed until Pike removed the baton before returning to his seat. Clarke's head hung breathing heavily, the pain was really starting to affect her.

There was a loud thud outside the door causing both Pike and Clarke to look in its direction and waited but no one came in. Pike turned to Clarke who just shrugged; Pike groaned and angrily left the room. Clarke took a deep breath and leaned back into the chair trying to relax her muscles easing the pain a little and then turned her attention to her wrist where the cuffs had dug into her skin and groaned.

Pike returned a few minutes later "Where were we?" he asked rhetorically taking a seat "Now, about this blockade that the Commander has put in place, how do we get through it?"

"You forgot to turn the camera back on" she said.

"For the rest of this trial it's going to just be you and me" he said with a smile "now once again how do we get through the blockade?"

"Pretty sure that is in volition of my rights" Clarke said testing him.

Pike picked up the baton again "Answer my question" he demanding.

Clarke glanced up at the camera again and then back at Pike "You can't get through it. The Commander has put a kill order in place for any Skaikru who tries to leave including me in case you were wondering" she told him. "However, I was informed that the Commander wants you to take responsibility for your actions and once you do then the blockade will be removed and the Skaikru can return to the Coalition."

"Arkadia will never be part of the Coalition" he yelled. "Now how do we defeat them?" he asked causing Clarke to chuckle.

"You're asking me? Pike, what did you think would happen? You attacked her army while they slept; you then attacked a defenseless village of women, children and elders. You had to know that the Commander wouldn't stand for that" Clarke questioned.

"I was sending a message."

"What you did was paint a target on everyone's back" Clarke corrected him. "The Grounders aren't going anywhere and they can and will wait us out. We will die from starvation if you don't do something" she told him. Pike got to his feet and began pacing. Clarke sat and watched him for a few moments. "Do the people even know anything about this? What do they think the reason is for the Grounders having blocked us in? What did you tell them?" she asked.

"They know what they need to know" he answered without stopping. Clarke continued to watch him amused. She could see that he was trying to figure out a way out a solution. Clarke smirked because she knew she had gotten to him, he didn't have a plan and even if he did she proved how each one would end with everyone dying.

Suddenly Pike stopped realization coming across his face "you bitch" he said with a laugh "you actually had me. Man, I forgot how good you were" he said.

"I have no clue what you're talking about" Clarke said playing innocent but Pike wasn't buying it so Clarke just smiled and looked up at him "I don't know why you're even bothering with asking me anything, you seem to have everything planed out. Through there is one thing that I'm wondering, why haven't you tried to attack the blockade?" she paused noticing how Pike stopped mid-step. "Could it be that you are too much of a coward to take on an army while they're awake?" she asked watching his hands ball into fist, "or could it be that you used up all the ammunition…" Pike's lips crawled up baring his teeth "but you couldn't have been that dumb?" she asked looking at how his face continued to change with each word she spoke "Oh my god, you were that dumb" she said chuckling.

Pike stormed towards Clarke and punched her again cutting her across her left eyebrow then he shocked her knocking her unconscious and stormed out of the room.

When Clarke woke she was still sitting in the interrogation room but was no longer handcuffed to the chair instead there was a rope tied around her wrist and ankles giving her just enough slack to walk.

"She awake" someone called from the other side of the door and within seconds she was surrounded by four guards; all whom she didn't know except for Miller's father, Sergeant David Miller, who gave her a half smile before she was pulled from the chair by two of them and pushed forward.

"Walk" one of them ordered pushing her again and Clarke walked as well as her body would allow, each step causing pain to shoot from her leg and her ribs.

Pike stood outside the room talking to another guard, she couldn't make out what was being said but Pike looked concerned. Upon noticing their presence Pike dismissed the guard and looked down at Clarke and without saying a word her turned away from her and led the group forward. As they walked through the Ark Clarke stole a few glances towards Sergeant Miller hoping he would give her some indication to either conform or negate what she believed was happening but his eyes stay focus on what was ahead of them giving nothing away. Clarke wasn't sure what to take from his blank expression but had a feeling that whatever Pike had planned it wasn't going to end well unless her people started to act. It wasn't until they reached the main door that Clarke finally got her confirmation.

As she was pushed out into the sunlight and her eyes adjusted she saw that most of the Arkadia residents where standing around watching them and whispering to one another. Pike led them to the center of a clearing that Clarke assumed was used for growing crops. With a nod from Pike the guard holding her quickly kicked her knees out from underneath her causing her to drop painfully into the mud but she pushed herself back to her feet. When she was once again steady she looked around the crowd her eyes landing on the couple of Grounder prisoners who were on their knees looking at her and whispering in Trigasleng about the Wanheda. Next kneed Sinclair, Lincoln and Kane all tied up like herself. Lincoln looked a little confused as her shifted glancing towards someone at the other side of the yard and motioned the direction to Clarke who gave him a slight nod. Lincoln glanced around quickly looking for something before leaning over and whispered something to Kane and nodded towards the back of the crowd causing Kane to look in the direction Lincoln indicated before his eyes feel upon Clarke. Their eyes meet for a moment before Clarke turned away continuing to search the crowd noticing a number of the people had ear pieces or what looked like refashioned headphones.

Her eyes finally spotted her mother face full of fear but a sigh of relief escaped Clarke's lips. Seeing her mother's face so full of fear, Clarke knew the horror she was imagining and she wished she had a moment to speak with her mother and tell her that it was all going to be alright; that she wasn't going to have to watch her die but there wasn't enough time. Clarke kept her eyes glued to her mother as she broke free from the coward and ran towards her only to be stopped by Monty. Tears pouring from her eyes as she tried to push Monty begging him to let her go, Clarke's heart broke watching her mother and wanted to run to her but couldn't. She watching carefully as Monty pulled Abby close and whispered into her ear which Clarke assumed was the plan as the concern on Abby's face turned to confusion and took an ear piece he held out to her.

Pike's voice caught her attention and she turned to him as the crowd quieted "Clarke Griffin for your crimes of treason and murder you have been found guilty. You are hereby sentenced to death in accordance to the exodus charter. Do you have any last words?"

Clarke stared at him and pushed the button to turn on the microphone and began speaking normally "I'm not going to ask for forgiveness or plead for my life if that was what you were hoping for Pike but I will ask you to look around, is this the kind of life you want to live? Pike, you said that what you've done is for survival but was it or was it because you wanted revenge?" she paused "After the mountain, when the Commander called for their retreat, revenge was all I could think about. I wanted retaliation for what she did but I had to ask myself 'what was best my people? Was starting a war in order to get revenge going to help or harm them?' Even though I already knew the answer I still had to ask myself. I knew that starting a war wouldn't have changed what happened. It wouldn't have changed what I did inside Mount Weather. If I had gone and killed the Commander it would have turned me into someone I couldn't come back from and it would have gotten us all killed.

"On the Ark we had to do whatever we needed to in order to survive. We killed for the smallest indiscretion. You sent a hundred kids to the ground to see if there was the slightest chance of hope and we beat the odds. We've made it. Earth, the one place we believed that we would never see. You say we need to do all this to survive but shouldn't life be more than just survival? Don't we deserve better than that? Don't we finally deserve a chance to live?

"If we continue this way than we are no different from the people who destroyed the world a hundred years ago and in another hundred maybe even two we will be the ones pulling the switch to end the world. Only this time there will be no survivors. The Commander understands this which is why she started jus nou drein jus daun, blood must not have blood. She took the first step in trying to create a better world and a better future for her people. The other clans are following too but it's not going to be easy. Changing a hundred years' worth of tradition is hard. It's going to be a slow process and there will be setbacks but if they are willing to try than why can't we?"

Clarke paused looking around judging the crowd who seemed to slowly understand her point however she was slightly surprised that Pike hadn't jumped in yet but figured he would have if he was aware that the entire camp was able to hear her.

"And I know right now you're wary because it's only ever been us and for the first time we aren't alone but the Grounders are just like us. They spent the past hundred years surviving the only way they knew how and if this was a few months ago that army would have attacked us as soon as they learned about massacre but they didn't because they want to believe in something better. Right now is your chance to make that choice. You can continue the way we were or you can take the first step to change. If you still aren't sure than ask yourself; what kind of life do you want for your children and your childrens' children? Do you want them to grow up with blood on their hands talking about needing to survive, fearful of what comes with the next sunrise or do you want them to discover all the things that we've only dreamt about? I don't know about you but I've made my choice. I choose to find a better way."

Clarke fell silent looking around and raising her voice a little "You all can hate me but I need you to know that everything I've done or tried to do was to make sure that you were protected. I bare it so that none of you have too" she told them. She could hear her mother start to cry as the realization of what was about to happen caught up to her. "I love you mom" she whispered so that Pike couldn't hear her. She watched her mom trying to pull out of Monty's hold "I love you" she whispered again as Pike walked up to her.

"Nice speech Clarke but it doesn't matter once I kill you I will become the Wanheda and those people out there will fear me" he said ignoring everything around him and making Clarke chuckle.

"You really think that will happen? It's just a name Pike. If you kill me they won't fear you, they will march here to kill you in order to take that power from you which what would have happened if I had stayed in Arkadia. The reason I'm still alive is because I proved myself to them, I earned their trust, I earned their respect and I earned that name. They will view you as the coward you are…" she was cut off when pain shocked through her body causing her knees to give out falling hard into the mud again. Looking up Clarke saw that he was holding a shock baton "like I said a coward" she said looking up into his eyes.

From the corner of her eye she noticed her people looking around at each other many trying to decide what to do, who to trust. Pike stood a few feet away, raised his gun and pointed it at Clarke who was looking at him dead in his eyes.

"May we meet again" she said as a shot rang out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Notes:** Thank you for your comments. I really enjoy reading your thoughts about how the story is progressing. Please keep them coming.

Now that I've sorta caught up with the show somethings will remain the same while others will be greatly different and as I've said before I only get a brief synopsis of what happens.

I'm learning Trigedasleng and will use Trigedasleng for words and sentences I know and that are pretty common, at least to me. English translations will be in parentheses. If I get anything wrong please let me know and I'll fix them.

If you see any inconsistencies, spelling and/or grammar issues please let me know.

Comments and suggestions are welcome.

Also I've fixed some grammar things I found in the previous chapters

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own ideas.

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

"And I know right now you're wary because it's only ever been us and for the first time we aren't alone but the Grounders are just like us. They spent the past hundred years surviving the only way they knew how and if this was a few months ago that army would have attacked us as soon as they learned about massacre but they didn't because they want to believe in something better. Right now is your chance to make that choice. You can continue the way we were or you can take the first step to change. If you still aren't sure than ask yourself; what kind of life do you want for your children and your childrens' children? Do you want them to grow up with blood on their hands talking about needing to survive, fearful of what comes with the next sunrise or do you want them to discover all the things that we've only dreamt about? I don't know about you but I've made my choice. I choose to find a better way."

Clarke fell silent looking around and raising her voice a little "You all can hate me but I need you to know that everything I've done or tried to do was to make sure that you were protected. I bare it so that none of you have too" she told them. She could hear her mother start to cry as the realization of what was about to happen caught up to her. "I love you mom" she whispered so that Pike couldn't hear her. She watched her mom trying to pull out of Monty's hold "I love you" she whispered again as Pike walked up to her.

"Nice speech Clarke but it doesn't matter once I kill you I will become the Wanheda and those people out there will fear me" he said ignoring everything around him and making Clarke chuckle.

"You really think that will happen? It's just a name Pike. If you kill me they won't fear you, they will march here to kill you in order to take that power from you which what would have happened if I had stayed in Arkadia. The reason I'm still alive is because I proved myself to them, I earned their trust, I earned their respect and I earned that name. They will view you as the coward you are…" she was cut off when pain shocked through her body causing her knees to give out falling hard into the mud again. Looking up Clarke saw that he was holding a shock baton "like I said a coward" she said looking up into his eyes.

From the corner of her eye she noticed her people looking around at each other many trying to decide what to do, who to trust. Pike stood a few feet away, raised his gun and pointed it at Clarke who was looking at him dead in his eyes.

"May we meet again" she said as a shot rang out.

000~~~*~~~000

Everyone turned towards the sound to find Miller's boyfriend, Bryan, holding his gun at an angle pointed into the sky. Clarke eyed Pike and grinned before turning her attraction back to Bryan releasing the breath that was caught in her throat.

"I can't let you do that Pike" Bryan said lowering his gun aiming it at Pike.

Pike stood unfazed by Bryan's behavior and continued to hold his gun on Clarke. "Put the gun down, son" he said calmly while Hannah and four other members of Pike's guard aimed at Bryan. "You can't stop this. Clarke made her choice, she stood trial, found guilty and this is the outcome" he continued ready to squeeze the trigger.

Clarke watched as Bryan nervously rocked between his feet and his eyes darted around trying to decide his next move but noticeably relaxed and stood firm in his stance when Miller stepped next to him joined quickly by Bellamy, Monty and Harper.

"Really wouldn't do that if I were you" Miller called.

"I am doing this to protect us" Pike said

"Were you protecting us when you attacked a sleeping army?" someone from the crowd asked. Clarke noticed Pike's stance change and confusion spread across his face as he glared at her but before he could question her Bryan spoke.

"When we crashed here we had to protect our people from the Ice Nation because they attacked us but this…" he paused and looked around "this isn't right. She's one of us" Bryan finished.

Pike looked towards Clarke, "She is NOT one of us. She is one of them" he said taking his eyes off Clarke and pointed towards the gate.

The whispering started again. Clarke noticed Bellamy look towards his sister and she hoped he was finally seeing what Pike was doing.

"Clarke stopped the Grounder attack and saved our children from the mountain" someone called out.

"And she never had to torture anyone" another voice said.

"She may not have tortured anyone but she has slaughtered enough of them" someone yelled back.

"All this started because Pike attacked them" someone else shouted which caused Pike to stop and look at his guards who just shrugged their shoulders having no idea how the people knew the details of the attack.

"Now he wants to execute Clarke for her power when she is the only one who can stop all this" someone announced who Clarke thought sounded like Octavia but she couldn't be certain as an uproar spread throughout the crowd.

While the people continued to question his decisions Pike walked towards Clarke "What did you do?" he asked venom in his voice causing the crowd to slowly quiet down because Clarke hadn't turned the mic off.

Clarke pushed herself to her feet "Pike, you did this when you started pinning them against each other. I just helped them see you for who you really are" she said and pulled the microphone out from underneath her shirt.

"You bitch" he said hitting her across the face.

"It's over Pike, you've lost" Clarke responded licking the blood from her lip.

Pike looked around and took a few steps away from her "I am still Chancellor and under the exodus charter all of you are under arrest for treason and will be executed" he called.

"Hannah, are you really going to stand by and do nothing while Pike kills your son" Clarke asked.

Hannah took a moment to look at him before turning to look at Pike who nodded at her "He is not my son. I lost both of the men I loved when the Ark fell to Earth" she said not lowering her gun.

Pike pulled out his radio "I need guards to the square" he called but the radio returned dead air. "All guards report to the square" he repeated.

Radio silence.

Clarke glanced towards Monty who looked expressionless yet his eyes spoke volumes. During one of their first nights on the ground, Monty had told Clarke about how his parents stood by him when he was arrested, gave him hope that he would pass his review and how he couldn't wait to see them again but now hearing his mother disown him Clarke knew he was falling apart inside.

"Clarke lookout" Miller called but he wasn't fast enough and Pike grabbed Clarke from behind and pushed his gun into her temple.

"Lower your weapons or she dies right now" Pike ordered.

"Not going to happen" Miller said.

"Pike, you don't need …"

"Shut up. You did this and you're going to pay" he said about to pull the trigger.

"Sir" Hannah called nervously.

Pike turned quickly pulling Clarke along to see a group of Grounders, dressed as Skaikru, had placed knives to each of their throats.

"Release them or she dies" Pike ordered as a blade touched his own throat.

"I have been ordered to capture you unharmed Pike kom Skaikru but if you continue to threaten Wanheda I will have no choice" the Grounder informed him.

"I would do as he says" Clarke said.

Pike tried to move but it was impossible. He stood there looking around but no one came to his aid. He pulled Clarke closer to him "This isn't over" he whispered into her ear.

"Yes it is" Clarke told him again "Now let me go" she ordered and the Grounder pushed the knife into his throat nicking the flesh. Pike knew he was out numbered and reluctantly released Clarke.

Miller came forward and cut away Clarke's bindings "Guys, it's alright lower your guns" she said addressing Bryan and Bellamy. Bryan did as she asked but Bellamy didn't move focusing only on the Grounders.

"You know what needs to be done" Pike said to Bellamy who raised his gun ready to fire.

"Bellamy" Clarke called when Octavia appeared behind him and easily relieved him of his weapon, nodding towards Clarke.

Clarke turned towards the farm station prisoners and saw that Miller had already collected their guns and their hands had been bond behind them.

"She brings the enemy into our home and you all do nothing. They will kill all of us before the day ends" Pike said but no one was listening to him anymore.

"Charles Pike, I hereby relieve you of your Chancellor duties and place you under arrest for your crimes against the Grounders and the Coalition" she said as she removed the Chancellor's pin from his jacket. "As for the rest of you the new Chancellor will decide your fate."

"Clarke, what happens now?" someone asked.

Clarke turned her back on Pike and faced the crowd "We hand Pike over to the Commander, free the Grounders that Pike held prisoner and we rejoin the Coalition. I don't know what Pike or Kane has told you but as the 13th clan of the Coalition we are under the Commanders' protection; meaning no clan will be able to attack us. If they do we will have the support of the Commanders' army as well as the other clans to help defend ourselves. We will be able to trade for food, supplies, and clothing for the winter months. The Trikru, who we share land with, will be able to show us how to make the soil around Arkaida fertile giving us the ability to grow our own crops. Also we would be able to explore without worry and finally see the world that we've only dreamt about" Clarke answered. "The Coalition brings all 13 clans together so that everyone can live in peace" she finished. For the most part the group seemed to accept this and smile, however others, like Bellamy, still looked at the Grounders with suspicion and Clarke hoped that with time they would see things differently.

"What about the Ice Nation?" someone else asked.

"The Ice Queen, Nia, admitted to having ordered the attack on Mount Weather in hopes of starting a war and was put to death. Her son, Roan, has become King. The Commander and I were actually returning to Arkadia with her body and a declaration of peace when we came across the slaughtered army. I have personally meet King Roan and he is nothing like his mother. All he wants is what's best for his people and has already pledged his loyalty to the Commander and the Coalition" Clarke answered.

Questions started to be thrown at Clarke from every direction "Slow down" she called silencing them "As soon as I know what the Commander has decided and any new developments within the Coalition I will let you know but first we need to focus on how we can fix what Pike has done in order for the Commander to withdraw the blockade and purify the water then we can move forward" she said and once again the crowd was divided.

While she was talking Lincoln, Kane and Sinclair had been freed and were helping the other Grounders to their feet, who were quietly speaking with Lincoln and Octavia. Clarke watched them for a little bit and noticed that Lincoln pointed in her direction several times, wondering what was being said Clarke went to approach them but was pulled into a tight hug instead.

"Are you alright?" her mother asked as she pulled away slightly to check the cuts on her face. "Octavia told me you had been shot" she said looking at her leg, where blood had started to seep through.

"I'm fine. Nyko took very good care of me. I think I just tore my stitches" Clarke told her.

"Let's get you to medical" Abby said taking her arm.

"Hold on, Kane" she called "can you show Aeson and his warriors where the holding cells are and lock the prisoners away?" she asked.

"Sure" Kane said as he walked towards her but Aeson stance turned defensive and Kane stopped.

"Wanheda, our orders are to return immediately once he was captured" Aeson stated firmly holding onto Pike.

"I know and you will but let's get everyone checked out before we head out" Clarke suggested gesturing towards the Grounders Pike had held prisoner.

Aeson nodded "My warriors will stand guard. No Skaikru" he said pushing Pike forward.

"Of course" Kane said leading the group into the Ark.

Clarke watched them before heading over to the Grounders.

"Mochof Wanheda" (Thank you) one of them said.

"Por" (You're Welcome) Clarke responded. "Lincoln, Octavia and I are going to take all of you to medical and have our healers look at you before we take you home" Clarke said in Trigedasleng causing a few of them to look uneasy but Clarke smiled "We will be there the entire time. I promise you will be safe" and with that they relaxed. Octavia handed Bellamy's gun to Sinclair as they headed inside.

Once they reached the Med Bay, Clarke had asked her mother to check out the Grounders first and even through Abby protested she eventually gave into her daughters' request. With the help of Lincoln, Octavia and Clarke translating for Abby and Jackson, they made quick work of checking each Grounder glad to learn that besides being exhausted and a little dehydrated they were all in good health and apologized for only being able to provide them with what little water they had left.

Clarke sat talking to a woman about the Glowing Forest when Abby placed a hand on her shoulder "Now you" she said point to the back room.

When Clarke looked back at the women she saw fear full her eyes and told her that she would return in the a few minutes but if she needed anything to just call her name and she would return quickly. The women nodded but still looked uneasy so Clarke called Octavia over to sit with her until she returned which eased the women's worry.

As Clarke and Abby reached the doorway to back room, Clarke stopped for a second and glanced around the room before pulling the curtain closed. Clarke sat on the medical bed while Abby went to work cleaning the cuts on her face and wrists happy to see that none of them needed stitches.

"Leg next" Abby said and Clarke pulled down her pants just enough to see the wound and removed the bandage.

"Nyko did a good job" Abby said.

"He told me you taught him."

Abby worked in silence as she cleaned, stitched and bandaged the wound "Clarke…" Abby began as Clarke carefully hopped off the bed.

"I know and I'm sorry" Clarke finished.

"I thought I was going to loss you again" she said pulling Clarke into another hug as tears started to run down her face.

"I'm sorry but it was the only thing I could think of. We couldn't just kill Pike or forcefully bring him to Lexa. It would have caused a power vacuum and more people would've died. Arkadia voted for him and Arkadia had to remove him. I had to get them to see him for who he was and what he was doing. It was the only way" Clarke said letting her go.

Before Abby could respond Jasper ran into the room "Abby, its Raven she needs help" he said sending a glare towards Clarke once he noticed her and stormed out of the room muttering under his breath.

"Go, I have to help them get home and turn Pike over. We can talk more when I get back" Clarke said. Abby nodded, pulled her into a hug, kissed her and passed Clarke a bottle of antibiotics before she quickly followed after Jasper.

Taking a deep breath Clarke returned to the main room to find Aeson "Wanheda, it'll be getting dark soon if we don't leave…"

"We're heading out now, bring Pike to the gate and we'll meet you there" Aeson nodded and left.

At the gate stood the group of Grounder warriors, Pike still bond with a rope around his neck like a lash and Kane who looked to be having a tense conversation with Aeson. Off to the left of the warriors stood a group of lightly armed Sky people that included Harper, Monty, Miller, Bryan, Murphy and Bellamy next to one of the rovers which she suspected was the main point of discussion between Kane and Aeson.

"We're coming with you" Bellamy called when Clarke appeared.

"Bellamy, I don't …" Clarke began but he cut her off and stepped closer.

"That wasn't a suggestion, Clarke. I told you that I don't trust them."

Aeson went to respond but Clarke held up her hand stopping him immediately and looked at Bellamy knowing there was nothing she could do to change his mind "We don't have time to argue" she said to Aeson before turning her attention back to Bellamy "Don't make me regret this." she told him sternly. "Hold back until we get there, stay in the rover" she called to the group by the rover, "and don't shoot anyone" she said as she pushed passed Bellamy "Open the gate" she called. Bellamy and the others got into the rover and they all headed for the blockade.

The rover was stopped about 20 feet from the blockade when everyone else arrived.

"Stay in the truck" Clarke told them but of course Bellamy didn't listen and they walked up to the blockade.

As they approach several warriors readied their weapons "Wanheda" one of the warriors addressed her "Skaikru aren't permitted to be here, you know our orders." Bellamy pulled out his gun when an arrow landed at his feet.

"The next one goes through your eye Bellamy of the Sky people" Indra stated stepping forward.

"Indra, Wanheda has handed over Pike kom Skaikru" Aeson interjected as he pulled on the rope and forced Pike to his knees.

"Bellamy, you know what these savages are capable of and what they will do to our people…to your sister" Pike said trying to get Bellamy's attention.

Clarke watched Bellamy carefully as he looked at Pike once again trying to decide.

"Bell" Octavia called out and he looked at her. "Don't" she told him.

"My sister, my responsibility" he whispered.

"Octavia is Trikru" Indra reminded him.

Bellamy looked at her and took one more look at his sister whose eyes pleaded with him and eventually he holstered his weapon.

"Teik em" (Take him) Indra ordered and Aeson pulled Pike to his feet and pushed him over the line.

Aeson then turned to Clarke and held out his arm which Clarke took "Until we meet again, Wanheda" he said and then disappeared with his warriors into the army followed by the other Grounders who thanked Clarke once more as they passed.

"We are leaving immediately with the prisoner but some warriors will remain to maintain the blockade and keep an eye on the Skaikru" Indra said.

"No, the messengers said that if we hand over Pike the blockade leaves" Bellamy shouted.

"You mean the messengers you murder?" Indra questioned as she placed a hand on her sword. Clarke looked in his direction and took another deep breath and rolled her eyes while Bellamy remained silent "You better mind your place Bellamy of the Sky people. The blockade will be fully removed when the Commander commands it not before" Indra informed him and with that Bellamy backed off.

"Indra, may I join you?" Kane jumped in and Indra nodded.

"Are you sure?" asked Harper.

"Yes, you should head back and let everyone know what happened. Tell Abby I'll be back soon" Kane said before he took off following the warriors. Clarke gave him a weird look but was cut off by Indra.

"Wanheda, will you be joining us?" Indra asked.

"Please give my apologies to your Heda, but there are still matters that I need to attend to in Arkadia before I can return to Polis" she told her. Indra nodded once before leaving.

"Let's head home" Miller said heading back to the truck.

"Sure, if you all want to be turned into mindless zombies be my guest" Murphy said.

"What are you talking about?" Clarke asked.

"Jaha and his miracle pill, he has been passing them out like candy to everyone. Half the camp has jumped into his boat of crazy. It probably would have been the entire camp by now if it wasn't for your mom putting a stop to it but I doubt that will last much longer with her sidekick, Jackson being in on it" Murphy continued. Clarke looked around the group and while everyone seemed to have an idea of what Murphy was talking about she was hopelessly confused.

"Once more for the Princess, when we went to find the City of Light Jaha went crazy, killed some of the guys that stay after the group split and locked me in a bunker. When he let me out he had gone even crazier, told me he had found the City of Light and it was going to change everything. The only problem is that the city is controlled by a pyscho computer called ALIE who destroyed the world a hundred years ago."

"I thought the government launched the bombs" Bryan said.

"Nope, ALIE got a hold of the launch codes and boom end of humanity as they knew it. According the Jaha once your inside everything that makes you you is gone; fear, angry, pain all of that disappears and you are just a mindless drone for ALIE to control."

"How do you know all this?" Clarke asked.

"That bunker I was locked in, it belonged to the people who designed her and there was only one movie."

"Why would it do that?" Harper asked "I mean if it's an A.I someone had to be in control of it."

"Well, the brainiacs apparently didn't think so either and when they realized what she was doing it was too late but like I said if you guys wanna go back there and get your minds warped then be my guest but I like mine just the way it is so…" Murphy said turning away.

"Wait, we can't just leave our friend there. My mom, Raven, Jasper and the others" Clarke chimed in.

"And what are you going to do Princess? Storm in there and get them out? Their probably all living on cloud 9 by now and there is nothing you can do about it" Murphy told her.

"I have to try" Clarke told them "Take the rover and go. I'll head back to Arkadia and see if I can get anyone before Alie can take control of them and meet up with you guys later" she said.

"Where can we go?" Harper asked.

"There's a cave system west of here. It's well hidden in the cliff side and within the blockade" Lincoln said.

"Go there and when I'm on my way I'll contact you on the radio" Clarke said heading back to Arkadia.

"I'll go with you" Bellamy said following her.

"No, if something goes wrong and I don't make it back they'll need you" she told him. "Now go" she ordered and everyone besides Lincoln and Octavia headed for the rover.

"You shouldn't go alone" Octavia said.

"Octavia, I'll be fine beside I need you keep an eye on your brother. I don't trust him" Clarke said looking in his direction and then back to Octavia "I'll meet up with you guys later. I promise" Clarke said taking off into the forest.

Night had already fallen when Clarke reached Arkadia's main entrance but as she walked closer she noticed that there was no one in the guard towers and it was to quiet so to be safe Clarke decided to walk around heading for the secret passage when a rover crashed through the gate the driver slamming on the brakes before running her over.

"Jasper?"

"Clarke, get your ass in the rover" Sinclair called from the passenger seat, opening the door.

Clarke moved towards the passenger door and Sinclair pulled her into the truck and pushed her into the back where she found an unconscious Raven and immediately went to check on her.

"We had to sedate her" Sinclair said.

"What happened?" Clarke asked.

"Long story" Jasper shouted trying to get the rover started again.

"Murphy just told us about the A.I but I thought …"

"Murphy?" Jasper asked still trying to get the truck started again as shots rang out around them "You really are the Angel of Death" he said.

Clarke just looked at him but said nothing. Suddenly, the engine roared to life as the back door to the truck was pulled opened. A guard tried to grab Raven but Clarke was quicker and kicked him out. Jasper threw the truck into gear and slammed on the acceleration before the guard could get back to his feet. Clarke watched as Arkadia disappeared behind them but when she saw her mom Clarke froze.

"Mom" she whispered as the guards started firing once again.

And with one final look towards the people she had fought so hard to protect Clarke closed the door.


	7. Chapter 7

20

 **Author Notes:** You are all amazing people. Thank you for your reviews and comments.

The only part of episode 3x11 that I watched was Sinclair talking about the EMP because I know nothing about EMPs but I did my own research so if you've watched the episode that scene will be familiar for the most part.

Thoughts will be in italics.

If you see any inconsistencies, spelling and/or grammar issues please let me know.

Comments and suggestions are welcome.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own ideas.

* * *

 **Chapter 7:**

Night had already fallen when Clarke reached Arkadia's main entrance but as she walked closer she noticed that there was no one in the guard towers and it was to quiet so to be safe Clarke decided to walk around heading for the secret passage when a rover crashed through the gate the driver slamming on the brakes before running her over.

"Jasper?"

"Clarke, get your ass in the rover" Sinclair called from the passenger seat, opening the door.

Clarke moved towards the passenger door and Sinclair pulled her into the truck and pushed her into the back where she found an unconscious Raven and immediately went to check on her.

"We had to sedate her" Sinclair said.

"What happened?" Clarke asked.

"Long story" Jasper shouted trying to get the rover started again.

"Murphy just told us about the A.I but I thought …"

"Murphy?" Jasper asked still trying to get the truck started again as shots rang out around them "You really are the Angel of Death" he said.

Clarke just looked at him but said nothing. Suddenly, the engine roared to life as the back door to the truck was pulled opened. A guard tried to grab Raven but Clarke was quicker and kicked him out. Jasper threw the truck into gear and slammed on the acceleration before the guard could get back to his feet. Clarke watched as Arkadia disappeared behind them but when she saw her mom Clarke froze.

"Mom" she whispered as the guards started firing once again.

And with one final look towards the people she had fought so hard to protect Clarke closed the door.

000~~~*~~~000

The air was thick as they made their way to the cave. Clarke had tried talking to Jasper earlier but was met with hostility and backed off. Clarke sat in the back of the rover watching over Raven as she slept and glanced up at Jasper every now and again. She understood why he was so angry and it was one of the many reasons she had left. She knew her people would never completely understand her decision and she knew they would hate her but she hoped that they would have been able to start healing if they weren't surrounded by the constant reminder, the murder she had become. However, sitting in the back of the rover Clarke realized she how wrong she had been feeling every bit of Jasper's anger coking her.

At one point during the drive Sinclair also tried to start up a conversation as an attempt to fill the awkward silence but it took only a couple of minutes before the vehicle was consumed by the silence once more.

"Keep your eyes open. Lincoln said it should be around here" Jasper said and soon after Sinclair spotted movement off to the west.

Sinclair was the first one out of the truck heading for the back where Clarke had already opened the door and he carefully lifted Raven into his arms.

"They're here" Clarke heard Miller call as she stepped out and immediately stretched her legs. Clarke took deep breath steadying herself before grabbing the blanket and joined her people.

"We need to get her inside" Sinclair said walking past Bellamy completely ignoring his arms when he tried to take Raven from him. Octavia, Lincoln, Jasper and Clarke followed Sinclair through the cave's entrance. Meanwhile, Bellamy stopped and talked with the others before finally joining them inside the cave.

"Here" Clarke said opening the blanket and laying it on the ground while Monty took off his jacket and made a makeshift pillow.

"What happened?" Monty asked as Sinclair placed Raven down.

"Jaha's been chipping everyone" Jasper answered.

"Told ya" Murphy said rolling his eyes and stepping next to Octavia.

"Did anyone else make it out?" Bellamy asked.

"No, when I got there Jasper busted through the gate in the rover and everyone was shooting as us" Clarke told them.

"Wait, they were shooting at you" Octavia asked "Why would they do that?"

"There are a few reasons that come to mind" Jasper muttered sending glares in her directions.

"That isn't helping" Sinclair said from Raven's side.

"What? She thinks just because she came back she gets to be our leader again" Jasper argued. Clarke opened her mouth to reply but Sinclair stopped her.

"What happened to Raven?" he asked raising his voice.

Jasper looked around stopping at Bellamy who nodded, "When you take the chip you forget who you are and you see this thing…"

"ALIE" Murphy interrupted him.

"Yea, how did you know?" Jasper asked.

"Been there done that, you can skip ahead" Murphy said moving away from the group to lean against the cave wall.

"You said Abby put a stop to Jaha passing out these chips, how was he still able to do this?" Lincoln asked.

"Abby did stop it but earlier ALIE forced Abby to take the chip and once ALIE had control of her there was no one left standing in their way" Jasper answered.

"That's why you came into medical" Clarke stated.

Jasper nodded "Raven started remembering things and when she realized wat ALIE awas doing she started fighting back. She was working on something to get ALIE out of her head and I helping but …" Jasper explained tears forming in his eyes and motioned towards Raven.

"Then we help her now, what was she working on?" Sinclair asked getting to his feet and walked towards Jasper.

"I'm not sure" he said pausing for a moment to think "uh…she was building something but needed one of our wristbands. I went to get it but ALIE must've overheard and told Jaha because he destroyed all of them."

"If she isn't real how is ALIE able to overhear what people say?" Lincolns asked.

"Because of the chip; once you take it, Alie is able to see and hear what you do. She knows everything about you" Jasper explained.

Sinclair looked down at Raven "Maybe if I could get my hands on one of these chips I may be able to…" he started but as he became lost in thought his voice drifted into a mutter.

"Here" Murphy said pulling a chip out of his pocket and tossed it to him. "I borrowed it from Jaha" he announced.

Clarke eyes the chip as Sinclair rotated it in his hand and upon seeing the symbol Clarke quickly snatched it from him to get a closer look. "I've seen this before" Clarke said remembering the tattoo on the back of Lexa's neck.

"Between hitting me in the face the bald guy said it was their scared symbol and seemed really concerned about how I got ahold of it" Murphy told her and looked towards Lincoln as if to say 'you wanna fill in the blanks'.

"It's the symbol of the first commander" Lincoln informed them "but only the Flame Keeper and the Heda know its origins."

Sinclair took the chip back from Clarke when suddenly Raven jumped up and punched Jasper in the face before running out of the cave.

"Stop her" Octavia called out as everyone chanced after her.

Bellamy and Miller caught Raven about a few yards from the cave entrance. "I can't see anything" Raven called out. "Get off me" she said fighting to get free. "Let go of me."

"If she finds out where we are so will ALIE. They'll come for her and us" Jasper said as Octavia grabbed ahold of Raven's arm.

"Raven stop. You're going to hurt yourself" Octavia said but instead Raven tried to bite her.

"Let go of me" she called out again continuing to fight against them. "There are just a lot of trees. I can't tell" Raven said answering unheard questions Clarke assumed were coming from ALIE.

"Raven…" Clarke said touched her face "focus. It's alright your safe. We are going to help you" but it was no use as Raven continued to fight them.

"Get off me" Raven called out again.

Sinclair walked up behind her, moved Bellamy out of way, injected Raven with a sedative and catching her as her body went slack. "I'm sorry" he whispered into her ear slowly remove the hair covering her face. "That was the last dowse" he informed them never taking his eyes off Raven.

"We can't stay here" Clarke said.

"Why?" Bellamy asked "ALIE doesn't know where we are." Bellamy stated.

"What about the next time Raven breaks free and gets away? She'll lead them right to us and we won't be able to save our people. We need a place more secure" Clarke answered him "and if we are going to help her we need supplies" she paused "and I know where we can get a wristband."

"Then let's get going" Jasper said moving towards the rovers.

"Wait, we can't put any more lives in danger in case ALIE finds us, we need somewhere else to hide out" Clarke said stopping him.

"You are not in charge anymore Clarke and we don't have time for this. Tell us where we can find the wristband" Jasper pushed through clenched teeth approaching her.

"No" Clarke said standing her ground "I will not put any more people in danger. Beside, right now the Grounders aren't too fond of Skaikru and they won't be willing to help if a ton of us just saw up."

"We'll make them" Bellamy said.

"Because that's your answer to everything…"

"Enough!" Sinclair shouted "Bellamy, Clarke's right. You and Pike have done enough damage; the Grounders will kill us the moment we step out of the rover."

Bellamy glared at him before turning back to Clarke "Fine, then where do we go?" Bellamy asked annoyed.

"We need a place where no one from Arkadia has been" she said thinking outload before turning her thoughts inward. "There's a farming village about half an hour north of Ton DC. The Commander evacuated everyone to Polis before the war against the mountain and from what I saw no one had returned" Clarke informed them.

"You guys head to the village while Lincoln and I get the wristband" Octavia said "Indra told me that she would leave a few horses behind for us" she told them.

"Are you all forgetting about the blockade of Grounders standing between us and Ton DC" Bellamy said.

"We can get around it" Clarke and Octavia said in unison.

"I lied" Clarke admitted with a shrug hastily explaining how in case plan A didn't work out she had set up a way for Skaikru, loyal to the Commander and the Coalition, to safely pass through the blockade and be moved to Polis until they found permanent housing within one of the clans. The group looked at her in disbelief before gathering their belongings, piling into the rovers and heading for the blockade.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the location where the blockade had been set up but when they arrived the area was deserted.

Clarke was the first one to step out of the rover followed by Lincoln, Octavia and Bellamy.

"Where is everyone?" Bellamy asked pulling out his gun.

"Don't know" Clarke answered looking around.

Miller and Bryan soon joined them from the other rover with their guns at the ready. Octavia pulled out her sword and disappeared into the shadows.

"O" Bellamy called after her.

"Maybe the Commander gave the order" Bryan suggested aiming his gun into the trees.

"The warriors haven't even made it back to Polis and even if the order had been given they wouldn't left all their stuff" Clarke said pointing towards the abandoned tents causing the group fell silent. "Something else happened here" Clarke said stomping out the embers left behind from a dying fire.

Moments later Octavia returned with two horses "There's no one here" she said breaking the silence causing Bryan to jump and accidently fire into to tree tops scaring a flock of birds into the sky. The group was silent waiting for someone or something to appear from the darkness and when no one did they let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Where are we heading?" Octavia asked Clarke handing Lincoln the reins to his horse.

"There is a trading post north of Trikru a few miles outside of Azgerda. It's run by a man and his daughter, Niylah, she'll have the wristband" Clarke told her.

"I'm going with them. Monty you drive" Bellamy ordered.

"You're not going, Bellamy" Clarke interjected.

"I don't take order from you. She's my sister and I'm not letting her go off on her own" Bellamy said stepping up to Clarke.

"Did you forget what I said before? They will refuse to help if they see Skaikru" Clarke reminded him.

"They are Skaikru" Bellamy challenged.

"We're Trikru" Octavia said before Clarke could get the chance. "I'm not a child anymore. I can take care of myself" she finished jumping up onto the horse and rode into the woods.

"Wait, Octavia" Bellamy called after her but she was already gone.

"Here take this if you run into any trouble radio and we'll come get you" Miller said handing Lincoln a radio before he mounted his horse and took off after Octavia.

"She'll be fine" Clarke told him.

"She better be because if anything happens to her we're going to have even more problems" he told her storming to the rover and slamming the door closed.

Clarke stood there remembering the last time he had said those words _"This is going to work"_ she told herself before following him.

Raven was still asleep when they reached the village and Sinclair carried her into a house near the rear of the village. Once everyone unloaded the trucks the group divided; Miller, Harper, Murphy and Bryan stayed outside covering their tracks and hide the vehicles while the rest of them went to secure the house.

Sinclair laid Raven down on the bed and reluctantly Clarke, Bellamy and Sinclair tied her up to prevent her from escaping and getting injured

"Now what?" Bellamy asked looking at Clarke.

"We save her" Clarke said walking out of the room followed by Sinclair.

They entered what looked like the dining area to find Monty sitting at the table separating wires and other objects.

"Found most of this stuff laying around, figured some of it may be useful" Monty told him. Sinclair nodded and joined him examining each piece.

"Any ideas on how we help her?" Clarke asked walking up to them

Sinclair looked at Clarke "We think Raven was planning on using the wristband to create an EMP which is freakishly brilliant."

"Meaning what exactly?" Bellamy asked.

"A targeted electromagnetic pulse could destroy the chips circuitry. The wristbands, as you are already aware of, were designed to send your vitals to the Ark but we may be able to reverse engineer it to send an EMP along Raven's nerve system to her brain disturbing and essentially destroying the chip. Theoretically, all we need to do is reverse the polarity, add wires for an external input and attach a battery. I mean it could work but we need that wristband" Sinclair finished looking towards Monty who agreed.

"What could it do to Raven?" Clarke asked.

"EMPs don't affect the human body but I have no clue how these chip integrate with the brain. Hopefully by taking a look at the one Murphy gave me I will be able to come up with something but it's unlikely unless I can find a way to activate it without attaching it to a living organism" Sinclair told her while Monty took a look at the chip.

"This was Raven's plan she wouldn't do it if she thought it would hurt her" Bellamy said.

"You didn't see her, she wanted it out. I think she would have done anything to remove it" Jasper said from behind them. Clarke stood in silence thinking through their opinions when the door opened and Harper and Murphy entered.

"Miller and Bryan have first watch" Murphy said taking as quick look at everyone "did we interrupt something?"

"Regardless without a wristband or an electromagnet this is just talk" Sinclair said.

"Octavia and Lincoln will be back in a few hours but where do we get an electromagnet?" Clarke said.

"The Ark. Every station had a pulse inductive thruster for maneuvering" Sinclair said.

"Good luck" Murphy said hopping onto the table top and started playing with some of the objects.

"The drop ship" Monty chimed in. "It has PI thrusters just like the Ark."

"That's good" Sinclair said hopeful "I'll go salvage what we need."

"No, stay with Raven and figure out how this thing works" Monty said handing the chip back to him "I'll take the rover and collect what we need. Octavia and Lincoln should be back before me so you could start working on building the device."

"I'll go with you" Harper said picking up her gun.

"Be careful" Clarke called after them as they left.

Sinclair started examining the chip but since there wasn't much he could do with it to he put it aside and continued to sort through the wires trying to keep his hands busy. Bellamy and Jasper were whispering before eventually returning to the bedroom to keep an eye on Raven. Murphy searched the room taking things from their shelves and putting them into his pockets. Clarke, on the other hand, leaned against the wall lost in thought trying to piece together everything that had happened but she couldn't see the bigger picture and she needed to. However, she knew what she needed to do in order fill the holes. The only problem was she also knew no one in the group was going to like it and with one finally thought she pushed herself off the wall with a huff and followed after Bellamy and Jasper.

"I'm leaving too" Clarke said.

"What? Why?" Bellamy questioned.

"I have to talk to the Commander and Titus."

"When are you going to see that your people need you …that we need you?" Bellamy questioned.

"I know and I'll be back but you heard Lincoln whatever this thing is it's from the time of the first Commander. They may know something that could help us stop ALIE."

"Or they're working with ALIE and the moment you start asking questions they'll kill you" Bellamy contradicted.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take" Clarke told him and left the room with Bellamy hot on her heels.

"You are not even going to reconsider?" Bellamy asked causing both Sinclair and Murphy to look at them.

"No because this is the best chance we have to find out what is going on and stopping it."

"You said the same thing when you made the alliance against Mount Weather and how did that turn out or have you forgotten, Wanheda?"

Clarke had hated that name ever since she overheard it while passing through a village during the first month of her solitude but unlike the Grounders it sounded so vile coming from Bellamy's mouth making her feel like she'd been sucker punched. She lowered her head as the memories flowed through her mind "No, I haven't forgotten, Bellamy" she told him looking into his eyes.

"Then how can you trust her?" he asked.

Clarke watched him. How could she explain what had transpired between her and the Commander, the trust they had built together so that he would finally understand? It took her a moment to realize that no matter how she explained it he would never be able to understand at least not the Bellamy who stood before her. This Bellamy only saw what he wanted to see. This Bellamy couldn't see past the hatred he felt towards them. Clarke knew he was still grieving his girlfriend and the pain was clouding his judgement, she didn't blame him for it but she wished he would at least try to listen and understand instead of becoming aggressive. In the end Clarke shook her head and said "I'll be back as soon as I can. I'm sorry" and walked towards the door.

"Clarke…" he called after grabbing her arm stopping her "you can't do this."

"Bellamy, let her go" Jasper called from behind him. "Let her return to the Grounders, if she gets herself killed so what, it's what she deserves" he said walking back into the other room. Bellamy took one more look at Clarke before releasing his hold on her arm.

"I'll be back" she said once more before walking out and headed towards the rover to collect her things.

She had almost made it to the main path when a rover pulled up next to her.

"You do remember that Titus tried to kill you the other day, right?" Murphy called from the driver's seat. Clarke looked at him but kept walking until Murphy almost ran her over.

"What do you want?" she asked angrily.

"Get in" he told her ignoring her attitude.

"I think it'll be safer if I walked" she told him.

"Probably but it will also take you 4 times as long." Clarke looked at him but didn't move. "Will you just get in" he told her.

Clarke thought about it for a moment but ended up giving in and climbed into the truck. Murphy gave her a satisfied smile and slammed his foot on the gas causing Clarke's head to nearly slam into the dashboard. Murphy let out a small laugh.

"You think you can get us to Polis without killing us in the process?" Clarke questioned.

"I learned how to drive a boat, how hard can this be?" Murphy responded with a smile throwing the car into drive and stomped on the gas once again taking out a small tree in the process.

Clarke had a white knuckle grip on the door handle silently praying to anyone who would listen while taking a few glances towards Murphy. He seemed different from the last time she had seen him all those months ago, still the same smartass but something had defiantly changed.

"So, what happened at the mountain?" Murphy asked breaking the silence.

"I chose to save our people" she told him turning her head to look out the window. "Why are you helping me?" she asked trying to distract herself from remembering their faces.

"Whether you like to believe it or not I'm not a total asshole" Murphy said looking at her and took out a few low hanging branches as he drifted off the main path.

"Eyes on the road" Clarke said as her grip tightened. Murphy gave her a have smile and grow silent focusing on his driving.

"There is something I never understood about you Princess, why you have this need to save everyone?" he asked.

Clarke kept her eyes on the view beyond the window remembering how Finn had once told her it was because she couldn't save her father. Clarke looked at Murphy "Before they sent us down here my mom told me that my instincts where to take care of everyone else first. She said I'm like my father in that way" she paused. "He'd died wanting us to have a chance and I can't believe we spent a hundred years surviving just to die before we've gotten a chance to live" she said looking towards him. Murphy turned his head slightly and nodded. "Murphy, why did you come after me? Why did you offer to take me?" she asked

"I don't like sitting around besides it was either this or listen to them complain for the next few hours. This seemed more fun and I think your right the Grounders know what's happening" he said explaining about Becca and what he saw in the room where Titus had kept him this time keeping his eyes on the path in front of them. Silence filling the truck once Murphy was done.

He took a quick look in her direction when she leaned her head against the window "For the record I think you made the right call at the mountain. It was them or us. You did what you had to do in order to survive" Murphy told her.

Clarke felt the entire world collapse from underneath her. After spending the past few days being judged for every decision she made this was unexpected. She thought Murphy would agree with everyone else. He hated the Grounders more than anyone for what they did and figured he would have said something along the line of 'I told you Princess, you can't trust a Grounder.' She never expected him to understand. In that moment, she wasn't seeing the smartass who only looked after for himself but a person who actually cared and she truly wondered what happened in the past few months to have caused this change. She knew for a fact that being locked away for months would change anything but this seemed different; he actually seemed to care now. Through curious she didn't say anything knowing he would return to his sarcastic shelf and deny everything so instead they simply fell into a comfortable silence for the rest of their journey.

The first thing Clarke noticed when they walked into Polis was the lack of people. Usually the streets were full of people but there was hardly anyone, some shops were closed and the buzz of the city felt different. The normal happy and careful vibe was replaced by this unmistakable weight. At first Clarke assumed it had to do with the change of seasons remembering when Lexa told her how many people returned home during the winter months but the further they got into the city Clarke felt it had to be something else. Murphy tried to ask her about it but she was too far into her own reasoning to give him an answer.

Half way to the Tower Clarke heard a female voice call out to Murphy and felt him leave her side but she continued walking stopping sharply when she noticed a small group of people whispering in an alley. She quietly moved towards them quickly stopping and picking up an object from the nearest vendor when one of them looked in her direction nevertheless upon seeing her they disappeared through a door. She wanted to follow after them but she needed to find Lexa and choice to continue to the tower.

The guards pushed open the doors to the throne room as she approached and she walked in without an introduction. Anyone else would have believed the room to be empty but Clarke knew better and walked through the doors that lead to the balcony finding Lexa looking out heavy in thought.

"Hey" she said stepping up beside her.

"Clarke" Lexa said "I had not been expecting you to return so soon."

"I didn't except to be back so soon either" Clarke admitted.

"Then why have you? Did Pike…?" Lexa asked taking a closer look at her, seeing the wounds "What did he do?" Lexa asked her voice full of concern mixed with anger as she gently touched Clarke's injured lip.

"It's nothing" she said taking Lexa's hand in hers "Pike was turned over to Indra and your warriors yesterday. Have they not returned?" Clarke asked looking confused.

"No, they haven't" Lexa answer looking concerned and turned away from Clarke for a moment.

"Lexa, there's something else" Clarke said Lexa's eyes searched Clarke's wondering what more the Skaikru could have done. "Arkadia has fallen."

"Fallen? How?" Lexa asked uncertainty entering her voice as she led them back into the throne room.

Clarke took one more look at the horizon before following her. "It seems that while I was away, Jaha returned claiming to have found the City of Light and now everyone including my mother is being controlled by this A.I …umm … it's a form of technology from before and I believe it has something do with the tattoo on your neck" Clarke quickly explained seeing Lexa's puzzled expression.

Lexa placed her hands behind her "Guard" she called

"Sha, Heda" he asked entering.

"Summon Titus" she told him and he left quickly.

"You do know what this is" Clarke stated.

Lexa nodded and they waited in silence until the door opened and Titus walked it.

"You summoned me, Heda" he said looking towards Clarke "Wanheda" he addressed her.

"The time has come" Lexa said.

"Are you sure?" Titus questioned stepping forward.

"Yes, we've have been getting reports of villages being abandoned and Clarke had just informed me that Arkadia has fallen."

"The blockade still stands …" Titus began but Clarke stopped him

"It doesn't" Clarke corrected him. "We had to pass the blockade on our way here and the area had been abandoned as well."

Titus and Lexa started talking quickly about the Flame and the pervious Commanders at which time Titus advised her to speak with them. Lexa taking one more look towards Clarke nodded and headed out of the room.

"Are either of you going to tell me what's going on?" Clarke asked stopping Lexa in her tracks.

Lexa walked back to Clarke and caressed her face "When I return I will share everything with you but I must speak with the Commanders first."

"I'm sorry but Raven is being controlled and we may have a way to save her. I can't stay. I need to…"

Lexa stopped her with a nod "Then Titus will tell you everything you need to know."

"Heda?" Titus questioned looking between them "After everything the Skaikru have done I have to advise against this."

Lexa rolled her eyes and glared at him "you will bring Clarke into the Order of the Flame. Once you are finished, you will send out a scouting party to find Indra. They should have been back by now" Lexa ordered.

Titus wanted to argue further but held his tongue and nodded "Sha Heda."

Lexa turned her attention back to Clarke "If anything happen you will be able to find me where the eighth circle meets" Lexa said placing a soft kiss on her forehead before heading out of the room leaving Clarke and Titus standing in silence.

"Come, Wanheda" Titus ordered leading her out of the tower towards the Sanctuary however before she could follow him inside she was stopped by Murphy.

"Hey, did you find anything out yet?" he asked.

"Yes but it's taking longer than I thought it would so if you want to head back I'll find my own way when I'm done" Clarke answered.

"Actually, I was thinking about staying here to keep an eye on things."

Clarke gave him a worried look "Did something happen?"

"No everything's good but I think …" Murphy said taking a quick glance behind him before continuing "I could do more if I was to stay here."

Clarke followed his stare to a women standing at a booth handing out grilled fish "Does this have anything to do with the person who called you earlier?" she asked.

"No…" he started but stopped when she nodded towards the girl "OK fine. Yes, part of the reason is because of Emori but think about it Clarke, if I stay here I can give you guys a heads up if anything goes wrong here."

Clarke grinned "Thought you hated all Grounders?"

"They're all not that bad" he said looking back at Emori "besides at least I didn't fall for their Commander" he said and they both let out a small laugh.

"You're not her type" Clarke told him causing him to chuckle "Alright but be careful. If anything goes wrong send up a signal and both of you get the hell out of here. Got it?" Clarke said.

"I'm no hero. That's your job" he replied with a grin.

"Murphy…" Clarke said trying to get him to be serious for more than a second.

"Aye, Aye Captain" he said mocking a salute "and for the recorded I was staying whether you agreed to it or not" and with that he headed back to Emori's booth. Clarke shook her head and walked into the Sanctuary.

Inside the Sanctuary Clarke explored the drop ship from Polaris but her attention was quickly drawn to the drawings on the walls.

"The first Commander was from the sky" Clarke muttered to herself

"That is what your friend said as well" Titus addressed her with a stern voice pulling out a worn silver case from the drop ship and placed it on the pedestal in the center of the room. Clarke ignored Titus's movements and continued studying the images, remembering the evening crawled up in to chair in Lexa's room as Lexa told her stories about the conclave, the Order, her relationship with Titus and the pervious Commanders.

After the memory faded, Clarke walked over to Titus noticing that a small box wrapped in red cloth with the word 'Commander' embroidered on it was placed on the case.

Titus looked at her annoyed "Bekka Pramheda appeared after the sky turned red and created the Natblidas giving them the ability to carry the Commander's Spirit" Titus told her pointing to the illustrations. "She told them that one day a being from the old world that would claiming to be able to save our people but she lies because only the Commander can saves us" Titus said. "As they are guided by those who have come before" Titus answered.

"Do you know anything more about this being or ALIE" Clarke asked.

Titus shook his head "Bekka Pramheda only speaks to the Commander."

"Thats helpful" Clarke muttered looking back up at the images.

"How does Leska except me to bring you into the Order when you don't even believe our ways?" Titus questioned angrily.

Clarke looked at him "I'm trying but there has to be more to the story. Somethings must have been lost as time passed" Clarke suggested. "Is there anyone who was alive during the time of the first Commander?"

Titus shook his head again "during Bekka Pramheda reign many died from an illness that spread across the land. Some went quickly while others become weak, their skin would bubble as if they had been burned, their hair fell out, blood came from their mouth and soon after they died. There was nothing we could do..."

"Radiation poisoning" Clarke said cutting Titus off and took a deep breathing.

Titus's frustration boiled over "You mock our teachings and threaten what it means to be Commander. Lexa should have laid waste to Arkadia and ended the Skaikru but because of you she did not; you cloud her judgement. If it was up to me your kind would have never been part of the Order but the Heda has commanded it so I have no choice" Titus said.

Clark looked at him her own anger growing but she looked away from him regaining her composure "I don't mean to mock I just need time to understand and you need to understand that no matter what happens I'll protect Lexa with my life" she declared and for the first time he didn't look at Clarke like a threat but as someone he could trust, if only a little and gave her a small nearly unnoticeable nod.

Still fighting his better judgement he quietly picked up the box, closed his eyes and touched his index figure and thumb to the area just above the bridge of his noise and spoke in a language Clarke didn't recognize and then repeated the motion on her.

"Welcome to the Order of the Flame Klark kom Skaikru, Legendary Wanheda, Mountain Slayer, Ambassador of the 13th Clan" he said unwrapping the material revealing that it wasn't a box like Clarke had thought but instead a small black medical journal. "This is the book of Bekka Pramheda" Titus said told her "As a member of the Order of the Flame it is our job to find and protect the Natblidas as they journey to Polis. As Keeper it is mine to protect the Commander, teach the Natblidas, offer guidance when needed and perform the ascension ritual when the next Commander is chosen" he told her handing her the book "Everything you need you will find in there" he finished.

Clarke took the book and began flipping through the pages, stopping on a page with an illustration "This is the Flame?" Clarke asked.

"Yes, it contains the spirit of the Commander" Titus answered and Clarke looked up at him.

"Lexa once told me that her spirit would choose the next Commander, this is what she meant" Clarke said thinking aloud and started reading through the pages.

"Wanheda" Titus said getting Clarke's attention.

"Sorry" she said looking up from the book "I should be getting back to Raven. Thank you Titus and I know you were only trying to protect Lexa" she told him "but you need to know that I worry about her safety as much as you do." Titus nodded. "Murphy came with me but he has decided to remain in Polis to help in the event that something happens" Clarke finished and headed for stairs.

"Clarke, you put her life in danger, you make her weak" Titus said stopping Clarke "I have served four Commanders as Flame Keeper and none of them as wise or as strong as Leska kom Trikru. Even before her ascension the Commander's spirit has always been strong within her but when she's with you…" he paused "I should have trusted her judgement but to be Commander is to be alone. You must understand that."

Clarke nodded "I understand that is what you believe but the Commander is never truly alone; she has her people who love and respect her, the past Commanders, Indra, and you" she paused putting the book down.

"I am only the Flame Keeper; my duty is to teach the Nightbloods and advice the Commander. That is all" Titus responded.

"Titus," Clarke said walking back towards him "you raise them and whether you want to admit it you grow to love and care for them. You become the closet thing they have to a father. You say love is weakness but in order to be Commander you need wisdom, compassion and strength. How can one have compassion if they do not love?" she asked but got no response. "The Commander may have guidance from you and the past Commanders but the love Lexa or any Commander has for their people helps them decide what is right for them. It helps them find the strength to keep going even when all seems lost. That's how she was able to take the Mountain Man's deal leaving me to die and it is how I was able to kill them" Clarke said.

Titus looked at her then to the illustration of Bekka and nodded "With some more training, Wanheda, you could become a wise successor" he told her holding out his arm. Clarke hesitated before taking it.

Clarke was the first to let go "I need to get back" Clarke said picking up the book and headed for the stairs but Titus stopped her.

"If what you say is true they will be looking for you and Lexa will not … It would be wise if you blended in" he said pulling out some clothes and handed them to her "when you are ready there is a passage through here that leads to the stables. They are expecting you" Titus said before turning towards the stairs and leaving Clarke alone.

The sun had just broken the horizon when Clarke rode up to the village and walked her horse into the stables. Seeing two others put a smile on her face.

Jasper was the only one in the main room of the house when Clarke entered and he looked worse for wear, he was looking at the chip, his eyes unfocused and he was sweating. "Jasper, are you alright?" she asked reaching out to check his temperature.

"About time" he said getting to his feet almost falling over. Clarke reached out to help but he pulled away "Sinclair and Monty finished the EMP but everyone else wanted to wait for you to show up" he said turning away from her.

"Wait, Jasper."

"No, Clarke. You don't get to…" he said. "You killed them and you don't even care, do you?" he asked stepping up to her.

"I do care…"

"Really, cause you could've fooled me. Maya helped us. She was our friend She was my …" his voice broke "I loved her… and you killed her. If you would've waited a few more seconds I could have saved everyone" he said tears falling from his eyes.

Clarke looked at him her own eyes filling with water "I wish you could've" she said her voice cracking. "I'm sorry. I never meant for that to happen. I didn't want that. I wanted a way to get everyone out but they never would've stopped…I'm sorry."

The grief in Jasper's eyes was quickly replaced by fury "Save you regrets Clarke cause this isn't on them, it's on you. You let the air in. You killed them. For someone who believes in second chances you never even gave them one" he said as he pushed passed her and walked into the bedroom.

Clarke stood frozen allowing the grief to overcome her and tears fell from her eyes however it was short lived as Raven's screams pierced her ears. Quickly Clarke wiped the tears from her eyes and ran into the room.

Raven was fighting to get free but eased up once Clarke entered "Thank God, Clarke. Please you have to help me. They're trying to kill me. Please stop them. Clarke you have to stop them. You have to save me. Please save me" Raven cried pulling on the ropes.

"We are trying to save you" Octavia said as Raven continued pleading with Clarke.

"Stop. Let her go" Clarke ordered.

"Clarke?" Bellamy asked but she nodded and with a huff he stepped away followed by the others all looking at her confused.

Clarke walked up to the bed and noticed the EMP placed at the foot of it and looked up at Sinclair before turning her attention to Raven.

"Thank you Clarke. We have to get out of here" Raven continued twisting her wrist as she tried to get free. "Untie me."

"Hello, ALIE" Clarke said taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

Raven's demeanor changed instantly "Clarke, we haven't actually had a chance to meet but I know all about you" ALIE/Raven said looking up at her.

"No we haven't" Clarke replied. "You seem to know what we're planning and by the way you're acting I'm going assume that it's going to work."

"And if it doesn't, are you prepared to be the cause of your friend's death?" ALIE/Raven asked. "But then again causing the death of others is what you excel at isn't it Wanheda? I wonder can you even remember all the lives you've taken?" she asked pulling on the ropes, Clarke swallowed hard.

"Your father may still be alive if you would have taken a moment to talk to him. Wells your best friend, who you allowed to be murdered because you didn't want to see how damaged Charlotte was." Clarke got to her feet and stepped away "Then came the ones you let die from the virus his" she indicated towards Lincoln "people sent through your camp…"

"I blow up a bridge that killed five Grounders including a little girl named Tris, I slit a Grounders throat to get away from Anya, 300 Grounders died in a ring of fire, and 2 Mount Weather guards during my escape. I killed Finn to save him from being tortured till the sun came up…would you like me to keep going, ALIE? I know what I have done and I know what you want and I'll never let you have it" Clarke screamed tears falling from her eyes to the shock of the entire group. Octavia reached out lightly taking a hold of Clarke's upper arm worried she might attack Raven.

However, ALIE/Raven froze at Clarke words "My upgrade" she whispered looking directly at Clarke as was everyone else "You have it" Clarke gave a slight nod as ALIE/Raven continued to focus only on Clarke giving Sinclair time to attach the cuff around Raven's wrist. The sound of the band locking into place snapped ALIE/Raven out of her trance.

"No…No…you can't" ALIE/Raven started fighting again. "Please, Sinclair you can't do this. The EMP will give me brain damage. You know it will. Please Sinclair, don't do this. Sinclair you'll kill me. Please don't" ALIE/Raven fought but no one was listening.

"The EMP will fry the wristband so we only get one shot at this" he announced "I'm sorry Raven" he said as he pushed the button and Raven's screams filled the room one last time before everything fell quiet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Notes:** Sorry it's been awhile but life got really crazy and before I knew it the holidays were upon us and I just lost track of time.

You are all amazing people. Thank you for your reviews and comments.

As a reminder I don't know anything about gunshot wounds or how to treat them but researching was fun and this is what I came up with. If I got anything wrong please let me know.

I fixed some grammar stuff I found in the previous chapters.

If you see any inconsistencies, spelling and/or grammar issues please let me know.

Comments and suggestions are welcome.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own ideas.

* * *

 **Chapter 8:**

"Your father may still be alive if you would have taken a moment to talk to him. Wells your best friend, who you allowed to be murdered because you didn't want to see how damaged Charlotte was." Clarke got to her feet and stepped away "Then came the ones you let die from the virus his" she indicated towards Lincoln "people sent through your camp…"

"I blow up a bridge that killed five Grounders including a little girl named Tris, I slit a Grounders throat to get away from Anya, 300 Grounders died in a ring of fire, and 2 Mount Weather guards during my escape. I killed Finn to save him from being tortured till the sun came up…would you like me to keep going, ALIE? I know what I have done and I know what you want and I'll never let you have it" Clarke screamed tears falling from her eyes to the shock of the entire group. Octavia reached out lightly taking a hold of Clarke's upper arm worried she might attack Raven.

However, ALIE/Raven froze at Clarke words "My upgrade" she whispered looking directly at Clarke as was everyone else "You have it" Clarke gave a slight nod as ALIE/Raven continued to focus only on Clarke giving Sinclair time to attach the cuff around Raven's wrist. The sound of the band locking into place snapped ALIE/Raven out of her trance.

"No…No…you can't" ALIE/Raven started fighting again. "Please, Sinclair you can't do this. The EMP will give me brain damage. You know it will. Please Sinclair, don't do this. Sinclair you'll kill me. Please don't" ALIE/Raven fought but no one was listening.

"The EMP will fry the wristband so we only get one shot at this" he announced "I'm sorry Raven" he said as he pushed the button and Raven's screams filled the room one last time before everything fell quiet.

000~~~*~~~000

Raven's screams echoed throughout the room even after she had fallen unconscious and the wristband short circuited. Sinclair gently removed the wristband and the restraints before dropping to his knees beside Raven taking her hand into his own. Everyone stood in silence and waited, unsure what was to come next.

"What have I done?" Sinclair whispered to himself breaking that silence.

Clarke moved to the opposite side and checked her vitals "her pulse is thready and her pupils are responsive" she said giving Sinclair a small nod.

"Did it work?" Octavia asked while Lincoln placed a hand on Octavia's shoulder.

"We won't know until she wakes" Bellamy answered leaning against the base board.

"And when will that be?" Sinclair asked and not taking his eyes off Raven while everyone looked to Clarke for answers.

"I…I don't know" Clarke answered looking down at Sinclair and Raven. Clarke placed a hand on Sinclair's shoulder "she's strong just give her some time" Clarke told him.

"Come on kid" Sinclair whispered rubbing his thumb against her hand.

Besides a few mumbled prayers the room dipped back into silence.

"How's she doing?" Sinclair asked breaking the silence looking up at Clarke who was quietly speaking with Octavia and Lincoln.

Clarke checked Raven's pulse again and smiled "It's getting stronger."

"Damn right it is" Raven said with a groan.

"Raven" everyone called in unison causing her to laugh followed by a quick groan.

"Laughing bad" Raven groaned as she slowly opened her eyes and saw her friends surrounding her and smiled. Raven tried to push herself up but a shooting pain stemming from the base of her skull halted her movements.

"Take it easy" Sinclair said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to see someone in pain" Octavia said passing Raven a cup of water.

"Thanks" Raven giggled followed by another groan and took a small sip.

"How are you feeling?" Jasper asked stepping up to the foot of the bed

"Awesome" she answered sarcastically.

"Seriously Raven, how do you feel?" Clarke asked concerned.

"Like my brain's been electrified but besides that and a killer headache I'm good" Raven answered as the pain in her hip returned causing a small smile to form as she reached out for her leg.

Clarke looked at her with concern "I would offer you something but I'm afraid you could have a negative reaction. Maybe in an hour or so" Clarke said apologetically.

"Pain is a good thing" Raven responded but it did nothing to dull Clarke's worry "I'm fine Clarke, really" Raven said giving Clarke's leg a reassuring squeeze which caused a hiss to escape Clarke's lips. Now it was Raven's turn to be concerned "Are you alright?" she asked looking down at her leg.

Clarke gave her a half smile and nodded.

"What do we do now?" Monty asked and everyone turned to Clarke.

"Now, we find a way to stop ALIE and save our people" she told them without missing a beat.

Raven looked at her "Wait, Clarke…" she began pushing herself into a sitting position with Sinclair's help "you need to be careful. ALIE thinks you have her upgrade, she'll be coming after you."

Clarke was about to tell her not to worry however before she got the chance the sound of gun fire rang throughout the room and everyone jumped into action; Octavia and Lincoln pull out their swords while Bellamy and Jasper grabbed their guns.

"They're here!" Harper called.

Octavia and Lincoln quickly ran out of the room headed outside while Bellamy handed Clarke a gun "We'll take care of them. Take everyone else out back to the rover and meet us out front" he told her before taking off after them.

Clarke turned and started helping Sinclair with Raven "Monty go start the truck, Jasper cover him." Monty headed out the back door but instead of following him, Jasper ran into the other room. "JASPER!" Clarke called but received no answer.

"I got her, go" Sinclair said picking Raven up bridal style.

"Wait until its clear" Clarke took one more look at them before following Monty out the door.

Once the shooting quieted down Clarke returned throwing the door open "Time to go" she said in a hurry holding the door open for Sinclair as he carried Raven out and lifted her into the back of the truck. "Jasper, let's go" she called shooting a member of Skaikru that charged towards her. "JASPER WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!" she yelled.

After a moment Jasper appeared through the door "Couldn't leave the chip behind" he said running out the door and immediately got tackled by a Grounder. Clarke quickly jumped into action knocking the Grounder out with the butt of her gun and held out her hand to help him up but he smacked it away and got up on his own, jumping into the truck.

As Clarke moved to step into the truck she was pulled backward and thrown onto her back slamming her head hard against the ground. Through the dizziness, Clarke lifted her gun at her attacker but hesitated when she discovered it was Aeson who stood above her. Clarke recovered quickly and pulled the trigger but only a click followed. Aeson took the opportunity to easily knock the gun from her hand and pinned her to the ground.

With Clarke trapped on the ground it was difficult for her to do anything but try and block his unweaving punches and even that was proving to be impossible. After a strong blow Clarke's arms fell away from her face allowing Aeson to violently lift her off the ground with one hand by the collar of her shirt.

"Hand over the upgrade, Clarke and I'll let you live" he order and she took advantaged of her new position, throwing as much weight as she could into her arm as she slammed it down onto his own releasing his grip from her shirt and landed a couple of solid punches though none had any effect as he took hold of her once more. "It didn't have to be this way" he said and began choking her, her hands immediately trying to pry them off with no luck.

"You...can't…kill" Clarke started but couldn't finish as Aeson's grip tighten before losing slightly.

The sound of gun fire drifted away as Clarke's vision blurred but she continued to fight against Aeson's grip until her arms became too heavy to lift and she started fading into the blackness that over powered her.

She started coughing uncontrollably as the grip around her throat disappeared and a rush of air filled her lungs. She opened her eyes, at first all she saw was an array of colors with no distinct shape but slowly the image of Sinclair standing above her with a gun came into view with Aeson collapsed on top of her.

Sinclair tucked the gun into the back of his pants, rolled Aeson's body off Clark and lifted her to her feet. Sinclair then pushed her towards the truck as another shoot rang out behind them. Clarke turned just as Sinclair dropped to his knees.

Raven's screaming voice echoed from behind her.

Without thinking Clarke grabbed the gun from Sinclair's waistband and fired at the oncoming Skaikru member. The world stood still as Clarke continued to fire until the body of the Skaikru men she had never meet collapsed onto the ground unmoving. Dropping beside Sinclair Clarke lifted his arm over her shoulder "Can you walk?" she asked.

Sinclair nodded carefully getting to his feet as Jasper took hold of Sinclair's left side and with a little help from Raven they were able to get Sinclair into the back of the truck.

"Raven in my bag there is a leather pouch with several vials inside. I need the yellow one" Clarke said putting pressure on the wound causing Sinclair to groan. Clarke lifted his shirt and eased him on his side to check his back; it went right through she signed with relief.

"How bad is it?" Raven asked rummaging through her bag.

"It's a through and through which is good. It looks like it went through the stomach which is treatable as long as we can stop the bleeding and close the wounds" Clarke answered not looking up from Sinclair's injuries grabbing a few towels that Raven had pulled from the pack and began wrapping them around Sinclair's chest. "Jasper put pressure here" she said as she leaned over him and placed an ear gently to his chest a listened. It wasn't as affective as a stethoscope would have been but she needed to hear his lungs. Hearing nothing out of the ordinary she sat up and looked down at him "Sinclair, are you having any difficulties breathing?" Clarke asked and he shook his head. "That mean the bullet missed your lung but it could still collapse so I need you to tell me if there is any change" she told him.

"Here" Raven said passing the vial to Clarke who took it and held it to Sinclair's lips.

"Drink, it'll slow the bleeding" she told him slowing pouring the liquid into his mouth giving him time to swallow each mouth full until the vial was empty.

At the other side of the house Octavia and Lincoln killed the Grounders they had been fighting while Bellamy and Miller both fired at another. Bodies of both Grounders and Skaikru lay dead on the ground surrounding them. The four of them regrouped in the center of the small yard remaining alert as they waited for another assault by ALIE's people from the tree line.

Bellamy takes them moment of quiet to check his magazine, before signing and slamming it back into place "5 rounds" Bellamy announced loading one into the chamber and looked at Miller who repeated his action.

"3" Miller responded.

Everything was quiet. The wind died down, the animals had fled during the battle. It was almost peaceful.

"All clear!" Bryan called as he and Harper emerged from the trees to the right of the house causing everyone to turn quickly weapons at the ready.

"Are you sure?" Bellamy asked scanning the area behind where they had just appeared.

"We're sure" Harper answered as Miller pulled Bryan into a tight hug.

"You alright?" Miller asked noticing the cuts on his face and became scanning every inch of him with his eyes looking for more wounds.

"I'm fine" Bryan stated lifting his arm to touch Miller's face in order to calm his worries but quickly dropped it.

"What's wrong?" Miller asked panicked.

"Nothing, I think I just tweaked my shoulder" he said holding his arm.

Miller placed his hand on Bryan's hurt shoulder gently rubbing it but immediately stopped when Bryan groaned again. "We'll have Clarke look at it to be safe" he said with a kiss and pulled him into a protective hug making sure not to disturb his injury.

As if on que the truck raced around the house pulling up next to the group. "What took you so long?" Bellamy called getting into the front passenger seat.

"Sinclair got hit. We have to get to Arkadia" Clarke instructed as she wrapped the wound with a cloth.

"What about the upgrade?" Jasper hastily asked.

"Can you stitch him up on the move?" Bellamy simultaneously questioned.

"Bellamy, I don't have anything to stich him up with and even if I did he could still die from infection or internal bleeding."

"Lincoln, Miller and I will take the horses and meet you there" Octavia said as Harper climbed into the truck and with Miller's help Bryan followed her holding his hurt arm. Miller stood watching as Clarke took a look at Bryan's shoulder, closing the door when Clarke finally gave him a quick nod.

"Be careful" Bellamy called out and with that Monty slammed on the gas paddle and took off towards Arkadia.

Upon reaching Arkadia an eerie silence fell around them and they soon discovered that like the Grounder camp they encountered earlier Arkadia was completely deserted. Monty slowed leaving one hand on the streeling wheel and moved the other to the gear shift preparing to throw the vehicle into reverse at any sign of trouble. Bellamy took this opportunity to motion for Harper to follow him outside and for Jasper to keep an eye out through the air guard hatch while everyone else remained quiet as they proceeded into loading dock.

Bryan, whose arm hung in a makeshift sling, was the first person to jump out of the vehicle followed by Jasper and Raven. An unconscious Sinclair was quickly transferred onto a backboard and rushed into the medical bay where he was placed on the closest gurney. Clarke immediately started an IV while Raven placed a fingertip pulse oximeter on his index finger.

"He's going to need a blood transfusion" Clarke announced grabbing a transfer kit from a drawer next to Sinclair's gurney and turned on the monitor filling the room with a weak but steady heartbeat sound, turning to see that Raven had pulled up a chair and had already rolled up her sleeve.

"I'm sorry Raven but…"

"Don't you dare" Raven interjected.

"Raven, we just electrified your brain. You need to eat and your body needs time to heal. I'm not going to endanger your life" Clarke passed her a potion bar she had pulled from another drawers.

"I'll do it" Harper said stepping forward stopping Raven from responding and rolled up her sleeve.

Clarke quickly got lost in her work to the point of almost working on autopilot as she had Harper lie on the bed next to Sinclair and set up the transfusion kit before returning to Sinclair's side.

As Clarke tied the final stich she started explaining Sinclair's condition excepting Raven to still be standing there however when she looked up she realized that everyone had left except for a now sleeping Harper. Confusion crossed her face as she tried to remember when they had left but couldn't so she checked on Harper's IV and walked out of medical in search for them. Through she didn't have to go far because as soon as the door opened she was bombarded with questions

"He's stable. The bullet did cause a small puncture in his lung causing his lung to collapse. I had to intubate him to help him breathe. I did my best to patch the puncture but I can't make any promising. The bullet nicked his ribs which caused a number bone fragments to break off. I did find a few while stitching him up but there could still be more moving through his blood stream or even in his soft tissue. I can't be sure that I got them all. I also started him on antibiotics and added a poultice to prevent infection. He's sedated and all we can do now is keep an eye on him and hope he remains sable until we can get my mom back." Clarke explained then looking down wishing she could have done more for him. Raven took a few weak steps backwards taking a seat on the small pile of boxes that had been placed against the wall.

"And Harper?" Bryan asked.

"She's fine. A combination of blood lost and coming down from an adrenaline high that caused her to pass out. Her body needs some rest and she'll need to eat when she wakes" Clarke concluded.

"The Commander of Death strikes again" Jasper chimed in.

"Jasper" Bryan interjected "she saved our lives."

All Jasper could do was chuckled "Good, brave Clarke. Always the protector until it matters."

Clarke turned back towards the infirmary without saying a word. To everyone's surprise Jasper grabbed Clarke by the shoulder, whipped her around and punched her across the face; the unexpected blow knocking her to the ground. Jasper went to hit her again but Lincoln grabbed him from behind and dragged him away and Jasper fought ineffectively to get free.

"Let him go, Lincoln" Clarke said getting back to her feet. Lincoln looked at her in shock before releasing him. Jasper stood there starring Clarke down before angrily pushing past Miller and Octavia who had just entered as he exited.

"Clarke, he's just…" Monty began but Clarke simply nodded already understanding. She had known how he felt, he told her as much, but she hoped one day he would be able to find peace even if that meant he would never forgive her.

"What did we miss?" Octavia asked stepping closer to Lincoln while Miller checked out Bryan's arm that now hung in a proper sling only receiving a head shake from Clarke as an answer.

Raven who hadn't moved go to her feet and quickly left the room. Raven had been so quiet that Clarke wasn't sure how to react to her sudden movement and wondered if she should follow to provide comfort or give Raven sometime to be alone. However, remembering that they hadn't checked the entirety of the Ark Clarke grabbed a handgun and followed after her ignoring the calls.

"Raven, I'm sorry there wasn't mo…" she started but stopped when she walked in on Raven typing away on the computers in the main control room. When the monitors buzzed to life they were covered in a code that Clarke didn't recognize. "What's that?" she asked getting closer.

"ALIE" Raven answered looking up at the monitors herself for a brief moment before she returned to typing.

"You can understand that?"

"Kind of, it's weird. I don't really understand per say. Maybe it has something to do with becoming a part of ALIE or about the way she hijacked my mind but it's almost like I'm able to see past the code and into the City. When you look at the screen you see random symbols but when I look I'm seeing a 3D model. I feel like that one guy from those Matrix movies through I'm way cooler."

"Can you stop her from here?"

"Maybe but it's going to be easier said than done. Once I start messing with the code ALIE will know so unless I can find some way to distract her while looking for the kill code she could kick me out."

"We could attack her" Monty suggested appearing from behind Clarke. "If we could find a way upload a virus programmed to destroy any none essential data ALIE will see it as a treat and since there is normally a self-preservation program programmed in she'll be forced to deal with the virus which should leave a window open. It may not be a very big window but it's with a shoot" he continued. "I was really into Scifi" he explained noticing the girl dumb founded expressions.

Raven looked back at the computer before her "that could work" Raven said with a smile pulling out pushing a chair towards Monty who rolled back to the computer desk to work on developing a virus.

Clarke stood watching before leaving them to their work and headed back to the infirmary. However, she changed course upon hearing voices coming from the corridor that lead to the loading dock finding the rest of the group including Jasper loading up the rover.

"We're going after ALIE's upgrade" Bellamy informed her when she walked in.

Clarke groaned knowing that they would never find the upgrade because she herself didn't know where it was and had only said it in order to distract ALIE and save Raven but there was no way she was going to tell them that. She did think about it during the ride back to Arkadia voting against the idea in case ALIE got to anyone else.

"Clarke, we can't wait any longer. What is ALIE finds it first?" Bellamy said pulling her out of her thoughts.

She wanted to correct him but couldn't without exposing herself. Clarke groaned again "Fine. Let me check in on Sinclair and Harper … and change" Clarke said after looking down at her blood stained cloths. "Make sure you bring tranq guns. Those are still our people out there we can't kill them."

"They don't seem to have a problem killing us" Bryan reminded her.

"They're being controlled, they don't have a choice. We do. Tranqs only" Clarke said heading back to medical.

Raven and Monty had joined the group and where explaining how they had come up with a plan that could stop ALIE when Clarke arrived. Jasper asked a few question but neither Raven nor Monty gave out any details which Clarke figured was for the same reason she didn't tell anyone about the upgrade.

Once they were finished Clarke pulled them off to the side and handed Raven a piece of paper "Do you think you can do it?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Raven retorted a bit offended.

Clarke chuckled.

"What is it?" Monty questioned taking the paper.

"Plan F" Clarke answered before pulling them both into a hug. "Good luck and be safe" she said before joining the others.

After everyone exchanges hugs and good wishes Bellamy, Jasper, Octavia, Lincoln and Clarke loaded them into the truck and drove off no one noticing the red smoke that was beginning to fill the sky.


	9. Author's Note

I want to apologized that this is not a new chapter and for taking so long to update but this year has been one thing after another.

I want to insure you that I have not given up on this story and I will be completing it.

I'm hoping to get the next chapter posted sometime in September or October. I know its still awhile away but hopefully by that time things will have winded down enough that I will have time to write.

Thank you for your patience, reviews, comments and kudos.


	10. Chapter 9

**Author Notes:** Finally, an actual chapter. I'm so sorry it has been so long but life got really crazy with family stuff and then my computer started acting weird and I lost track of time.

You are all amazing people. Thank you for your reviews, comments, kudos and thank you for your continued views as I a handle back on life.

I'm learning Trigedasleng and will use Trigedasleng for words and phrases I know and that are pretty common, at least to me. Since I'm learning I do ask if you would please inform me if any of my translations are wrong so that I can fix them.

English translations will be in parentheses if that is too weird or confusion let me know I can move them to the end of the chapter or something. Please let me know.

As always, if you see any inconsistencies, spelling and/or grammar issues please let me know.

Comments and suggestions are welcome.

 **Disclaimer:** Characters and plot are properties of Kass Morgan and the CW. I own nothing except my own ideas.

* * *

 **Chapter 9:**

Raven and Monty had joined the group and were explaining how they had come up with a plan that could stop ALIE when Clarke arrived. Jasper asked a few questions but neither Raven nor Monty gave out any details which Clarke figured was for the same reason she didn't tell anyone about the upgrade.

Once they were finished Clarke pulled them off to the side and handed Raven a piece of paper "Do you think you can do it?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Raven retorted a bit offended.

Clarke chuckled.

"What is it?" Monty questioned taking the paper.

"Plan B" Clarke answered before pulling them both into a hug. "Good luck and be safe," she said before joining the others.

After everyone exchanged hugs and good wishes Bellamy, Jasper, Octavia, Lincoln, and Clarke loaded them into the rover and drove off no one noticing the red smoke that was beginning to fill the sky.

000~~~*~~~000

 **Meanwhile in Polis:**

The sun poured through the windows of the throne room lighting what it could, candles lighting what it could not. The Ambassadors sat in their sits with looks of confusion as they discussed the many reasons the Commander could've called for this meeting and what should be done about Arkadia and Pike. There were a few who believed that Wanheda had succeeded while others including Azegda believed otherwise and made it a point that everyone knew. They wanted to put an end to the Skaikru threat and claimed that Wanheda would never be able to do what needed to be done because she cares more for her own people then that Coalition as a whole. They even went further to argue that Heda was being lenient because of her feelings for Wanheda and therefore wouldn't act against the Skaikru, which only fueled the discussion more.

When the doors opened the conversation quickly halted and the Ambassadors rose to their feet, waiting for their Commander to enter but instead they watched in disbelief as Titus approached the throne followed by Kane, who stopped in front of the Skaikru chair.

"Weron Heda kamp raun en hakom Skaikru hir?" (Where's Heda and why are the Sky People here?) the Azgeda Ambassador demanded growing impatient causing many of the other Ambassadors to glare at Kane. "The kill order still stands, does it not? He should be within Skaikru walls or dead, yet here he stands."

"That is the reason we are all here today," Titus said silencing him "Let us begin" Titus took a sit followed by the others, who continued to eye Kane questionably. "Late last night General Indra and our warriors returned with the Skaikru leader, Pike kom Skikru."

"Has the blockade been removed?" The Ouskejon Kru (Blue Cliff) Ambassador asked.

"No. The blockaded still remains and will remain until the Commander believes the Skaikru are no longer a threat" Titus answered.

"Why did Wanheda not return to Polis, she is still the Ambassador is she not?" The Floukru Ambassador (Boat People) asked with concern in her voice.

"What will Skaikru do now without a leader? They clearly cannot be trusted, what if they choose another leader like this Pike?" The Boudalan (Rock Line) Ambassador asked.

"That won't happen…" Kane objected before he was quickly cut off.

"We can't trust them. They speak of peace yet their actions show the opposite" The Azegda Ambassador reminded them while getting to his feet and taking a few steps towards Kane. "You are no better than the Mountain Men. We should've laid waste to your people the moment you touched the earth" he finished only inches away from Kane now, everyone watched in silence. Before Kane could react the Ambassador pulled a knife from his belt only to be stopped by a knife to her own throat.

"You speak as if Azegda was any better under Queen Nia's rule" The Podakru (Lake People) Ambassador said pushing the knife into his throat.

With everyone distracted, Titus rose to his feet and quickly stepped towards the two Ambassadors grabbing their knife welding arms "Drop your weapon Ambassadors and return to your seats" he ordered while giving the guards a short nod halting their approach. Both Ambassadors looked towards Titus but neither moved, "You know the rules, weapons aren't allowed within the walls of Polis so unless you wish I report your indiscretions to the Commander and allow her to deal with it, I suggest you drop them and return to your seats so the meeting can continue" Titus advised.

The Azegda Ambassador eventually gave out a short amused giggle as his knife hit the ground, "Your time will come, Skaikru," the Azegda Ambassador said turning away from them and took his seat. The Podakru Ambassador picked up the knife and handed them both to Titus before returning to her seat as well.

"Have we learned more about the abandon villages? Where are our people?" Trishanakru (Glowing Forrest) demanded pulling the conversation into a different direction in order to ease the tension.

"This is the same as when the Mountain Men first appeared?" Yujleda (Broadleaf Clan) questioned.

"How do we know these disappearances aren't being caused by Skaikru? Before the blockade they tried to attack a village in order to steal their land, they could be trying again" Sangedakru (Desert Clan) asked causing the room to erupt into chaos once again, the Ambassadors rose to their feet and began arguing, calling out questions and concerns. Kane watched the uproar of emotions as the Ambassadors worried for their people, keeping in mind the Ambassadors who defended Wanheda and Skaikru and those who didn't. Kane glanced towards Titus, concerned that the meeting had gotten out of hand but Titus remained seated looking as calm as ever to the point of boredom or indifference, making Kane wonder if this was a usual occurrence when meeting with the Ambassadors.

"Em pleni!" Titus shouted silencing the room at once "Skaikru have nothing to do with these disappearances."

"How can you be so sure? They are without a leader, who knows …"

"The Skaikru are not without a leader" Titus interrupted him, "Wanheda has remained in Arkadia as their Chancellor and has asked that Kane take her seat as Ambassador until new leadership can be decided on…"

"Are we supposed to take this at your word? You say that Wanheda remained in Arkaida yet a few of mine spotted her inside Polis heading into the Sanctuary a day ago. So what are we to believe?" Azegda questioned cutting Titus. "Where is the Commander?"

Titus remained quiet until the Ambassadors returned to their seats "As I was going to explain, shortly after the warriors arrived with Pike we received word of a disturbance in a nearby village that needed the Commander's immediate attention. To the other no one has seen Wanheda within these walls since she left to deal with her people so Wanheda being spotted in Polis is nothing more than a rumor" Titus answered.

"What of Pike?" asked the Ambassador from Louwoda Kliron (Shadow Valley) quickly not wanting to allow the Azegda Ambassador the change to continue to keep taking the conversation off track.

"Pike kom Skaitru will pay for his actions when the Commander returns"

"And when will that be?" Azegda Ambassador questioned.

"When the matter has been resolved. That will be all for now. The Commander will call another meeting upon her arrival to further discuss these matters. I advise you send word to your leaders and have them ready for travel to Polis within the next few days" Titus said getting to his feet.

The Ambassadors remained in their seats for a moment waiting for more information that would never come and eventually, one by one the Ambassadors stood whispering amongst themselves as they left the throne room until only Titus and Kane remained.

Once the door closed Titus took a deep breath turning away from Kane.

"That went better than expected. However, they still seem apprehensive; do you think it was wise to lie to them?" Kane said walking up over to Titus.

"Skaikru has done many wrongs against our people. It will take some time for Skaikru to regain their trust but telling them Wanheda is leading your people has put many of their minds at ease. They trust her and believe that with Wanheda in charge Skaikru is no longer a threat to their people," Titus responded. "But that can easily change. The Coalition was created as a way to protect one another from the Mountain but since Clarke's action, the Coalition has been barely holding on some unsure if the Coalition is still necessary, others looking for a new enemy to fight against. Without Lexa, it will fall apart completely and the clans will once again be at war. If we would have told the clans that an unknown threat has arisen because of one Sky person, I nor the Commander would have been able to stop them from tying you up next to Pike.

Kane was silent for a moment taking in Titus's words and quickly realized that not only would he be killed but so would every person from the Ark, "Has there been any word from the Commander or Indra?"

Before Titus could answer the doors were opened and in walked Murphy and Emori.

"Have you heard anything?" Murphy asked before the door closed.

"No. They should have returned by now or at least sent word."

"Can't you send someone to check on the situation?" Kane asked.

"I cannot send anyone without alarming the people and the Ambassadors" Titus said shaking his head.

"Then John and I will go" Emori offered.

"What?" Titus asked.

"Maybe I should go?" Kane offered.

"There are too many eyes on you, Ambassador. However, John and I can come and go without suspicion. We'll go to the village, see what's keeping them and return," Emori explained.

"Murphy, what do you think?" Kane asked him.

Murphy stood there for a moment looking between the three of them "She's right. It's the best way to find out what happened without getting the two of you involved; plausible deniability."

For a moment Titus stood confused by the term Murphy spoke but figured it was a Skaikru thing, "If Azegda discovers anything they will use it to turn the Coalition against us and there will be nothing I can do to stop it."

"Well, I guess we'll have to make sure Azegda doesn't figure it out," Murphy said with a smile.

As they rode the air became thick with smoke and Emori stopped her horse immediately when she spotted the cause. Quickly Emori hopped down from her horse, tied it to a nearby tree, motioned for Murphy to do the same and started tying a cloth around her mouth.

"What's going on?" Murphy asked following after her.

"That smoke is from the Fayatri," she said pointing to a white tree in the distance. "The smoke can take away your eyes and kill you if you breathe too much. Cover your mouth and put these on. It's safer for us to go on foot from here" Emori said passing him an extra pair of old world googles as she put on her own pair and grabbed her bag.

Quickly Murphy did as instructed, "How much further is the village?"

"Just up ahead. Step gently we don't want to kick up any more smoke."

Murphy nodded.

As they slowly approached the village keeping a watchful eye on the forest around them the sweet smell of the fruit mixed with the smell of burnt flesh caused them to share a look. Their hope of finding the Commander unharmed was decreasing with every passing step. As they turned the last bend in the woods the village came into view and they could see steady streams of smoke coming from within the walls, bodies of both villagers and warriors lay across the ground some killed by arrows, others by a sword and some who got caught in the smoke.

They took their time checking each body looking for life, each time silencing hoping they would not find the Commander or Indra among the dead, both sighing in relief when they couldn't be found. Being as careful as they could, Emori and Murphy slowly stepped over the broken gate and entered the village.

More bodies laid within the walls, embers still burned brightly around many of the collapsed buildings, the village was in disarray and in the center there was a heavy scorched area that branched out along the ground. Needing to steady himself, Murphy placed a hand on one of the few standing buildings but had to quickly jump back as the roof caved in.

Emori and Murphy carefully but urgently searched the area traveling between the area looking for any survivors being even more careful as they entered and exited the remaining buildings.

Nothing.

"What happened here?" Murphy questioned looking around at the devastation. Emori could only shrug not knowing.

"We should check the surrounding area, it's possible they were able to escape," Emori suggested heading out of the village followed by Murphy.

They continued to search around the area for any clues as to where Indra or the Commander could have gone when the sound of rustling and twigs snapping under someone's approaching feet caused them to turn quickly towards the sound, Murphy pulling out his gun and Emori reaching for her knife.

"Put your weapons down" a voice called as someone pushed through the tree line.

"Indra, are you alright? You're bleeding" Murphy called before putting his gun away and quickly went to help her.

"I am fine, Sky boy" Indra answered straightening her stance. "The poison has cleared you don't need those any longer."

"What happened here?" Murphy asked removing the cloth and googles.

"The disturbance was small, nothing more than a villager's dispute but with everything the Commander wanted to check for herself. The matter was resolved quickly. We were ambushed as we were headed back to Polis, someone started a fire using the sap of the Fayatri and everyone ran trying to avoid its smoke. Did you find any survivors? What of the Commander?" Indra asked looking around at the bodies.

"We haven't found anyone besides you and there's hasn't been any sign of the Commander" Emori answered.

"We must find her if Azegda learns of this they will claim the Commander's fight is over and demand the Conclave and with there being so much uncertainty the Clans the Ambassadors won't question it and …." Indra said pushing past Murphy heading back into the woods.

"Wars will start, Skaikru will be killed, blah blah blah. Why do you think we're here?" Murphy finished her sentence as he went to grab his pack.

"We have to report back to Titus." Emori said, "He already thinks something has gone wrong and if we are gone too long without word, he may think the same thing has happened to us leaving him no choice but to send people after us which Azegda will definitely get wind of."

Indra looked at Emori with suspicion unaware of who she is and what her motives are but agreed "Fine, go inform Titus. I will return once I've found the Commander."

Emori turned to head toward Polis "Wait, Emori why don't you stay with Indra and help her while I go back to Polis."

"I can find the Commander on my own" Indra retorted offended by the Sky boys accusation that she was unable to do it herself, she may not be able to fight as she once did as she shoulder was still healing but she was far from being useless.

"All I meant was two sets of eyes are better than one and you both know these woods better than me. The faster we find the Commander the better right?"

Indra wanted to disagree with this plan, there was something about Emori that she didn't trust but couldn't figure out what it was and the whole situation made her uneasy. For a moment she thought about offering a different solution in which Murphy would remain but quickly shook the thought from her mind, he was right. The woods were unfamiliar to the Skaikru and she would then be forced to go looking for the lost boy as well as the Commander or he would somehow get himself into trouble.

Eventually, against her better judgment, Indra nodded in approval. "We spread out from here and meet at the stream when the sun is at its highest. Signal if you find anything. We should be back in Polis by nightfall" she said passing Emori a horn.

"We'll do our best to keep everyone occupied until then" Murphy said pulling Emori into a tight embrace "if you can try and get a message to Clarke, tell her what's going on" he whispered into her ear, they shared a kissed and took off in the direction of Polis while Emori and Indra disappeared into the woods.

"I don't know. Indra said they would be back last night" Murphy answered a very angry and worried Titus.

"You said they were ambushed, do you who or if they were still in the area?" Titus questioned.

"Indra never said and we didn't see anyone around…" Murphy began when he was cut off by one of the tower guards entering the Sanctuary.

"Fleimkappa, the Ambassadors are demanding your presence in the Throne Room" he announced looking between Titus and Murphy.

"We will continue this later," Titus said before following the guard.

The minute Titus walked into the Throne Room he knew something had changed and that Kane was not among them. "What is the meaning of this?" Titus questioned.

"Why hasn't the Commander returned?" The Azedga Ambassador demands.

Titus looks around at the group "I have already answered this …" Titus began but was interrupted by Roan stepping forward from behind the group followed closely by Ontari

"Yes, she is at a village dealing with matter, that you have explained but I sent warriors to this village in order to assist the Commander but they returned with a very interesting story" King Roan began taking a few steps towards Titus. "They said the village had been destroyed, the dead covered the surrounding ground with no sign of the Commander they went in search of her and do you know what they found?" he said turning away taking something from the bag that Ontari had been holding.

Everyone in the room gasps as Roan revealed what they had hidden. Titus's expression hardens as he sees the red Commander's cape folded neatly under Lexa's shoulder guard both with traces of black blood on them. The room is still as everyone takes in what sat within Roans outreached hands. The Ambassadors look confused while Titus remained as emotionless as ever.

"What is the meaning of this Titus?" The Floukru Ambassadors asked. Unable to answer the question Titus remains quiet.

"This means that the Fleimkappa has been lying to us in order delay the Conclave until they can figure out a way to prevent Ontari from participating."

"Let's not jump to anything. All we know is that the Commander has lost you shoulder guard during battle. She may only be injured."

"With the amount of blood my warriors found no one could have survived" King Roan answered.

"The Commander is not just anyone" Titus fought back.

"Fine, send out your search party, my warriors will even guild them to where they found the Commander's belongs and when that is all done we will prepare for the Conclave" King Roan announced passing the shoulder guard to Titus leaving the room followed by Ontari and a hand full of the other Ambassadors.

Titus remained standing with the Ambassadors of Floukru, Podakru and Trishanakru not believing their own eyes. It had to be a tick something Azedga had come up with in order to seize control. Nothing made sense. Murphy claimed to have searched the area and found nothing that would lead to the Commander whereabouts and if so Indra would have returned.

Titus walked slowly and placed the Commander's belonging gently on her throne before calling in the guards. "Send as many warriors as you can, search the village and all surrounding areas. Find the Commander" he ordered and with a blow the guard left. "Place extra guards to watch over the young Nabilitas. They go wherever the Nabilitas go and place warriors to stand guard while they sleep. I do not trust Azegda to follow the rules of the Conclave, if it comes to that" Titus ordered never looking up from the black blood stained shoulder guard.


End file.
